Law 98074
by aliasmel1
Summary: When Hermione is told she has to either marry or be forced back into main stream Muggle population, her wand snapped and mind Obliviated, she must come to terms with her impending nuptials and snarky courter. M for later chapters. Marraige law, based on the WIKTT challange.
1. Chapter 1

Law 98074

Marriage law. Based on WIKTT rules... I am years behind the 8 ball but the challenge is open till 2014!

First ever marriage law...I hope you can all stick with me through the rough patches.

HG/SS

She read the letter she has just opened, mouth agape. The cold and long forgotten toast in her left hand, letter in her right and her throat had just dropped into her stomach. Her lungs felt like they had shrunk, making air intake even harder than it should have been. Her brain was trying to take in what she has just read, running a mile a minute, she was sure this was not true.

She closed her eyes and shook her head, thinking perhaps she had read wrong, but the letter stayed exactly the same.

_Miss Hermione Jean Granger,__  
__  
__We are writing to let you know the law just passed by Ministry, law 98074 passed yesterday at 6 pm exactly, applies to you. All muggle born Witches and Wizards are to marry either p__ure blood or half blood wizards. You being of muggle born descent this applies to you. __  
__  
__Any courters wishing to pursue a marriage with you are to contact you via owl and put forward a contract for your hand in marriage. You must then choose which suitor y__ou wish to marry and send all contracts through to the ministry. You have exactly one month from the date of this letter to find a suitable partner. If you refuse, your wand will be snapped and your memory Obliviated and you will be outcast back into the m__ain stream muggle community.__  
__  
__Have a lovely day__  
__  
__Marriage Relations Department, Ministy of Magic._

She weighed her options, marry or be an outcast without even a faint memory of the past decade and or so. It could not be that bad, right? At least she would not have to marry someone she did not want to.

That then brought her to the next problem, who in hell would want her, Hermione Granger? She did not exactly have the male community banging down the front doors of Hogwarts to pursue her.

Dropping the cold, hard toast back onto the plate before her she folded the letter and stuffed it into a pocket of her bag. Back at Hogwarts after the Second war, Hermione had decided to go back for her seventh and final year. Harry and Ron had gone to train as Aurors, specially allowed in after their hand in the war without obtaining their last grades needed.

Hogwarts was empty nowadays, many killed and many not willing to send their children back, instead opting to home school them. Draco Malfoy was also one to come back, very quiet now days and not very out spoken at all, he usually kept to himself. No longer was he flanked by his cronies where ever he went.

Slowly getting to her feet and hauling her heavy book bag over her shoulder, she cast a quick glance to the head table. Severus Snape dropped the Daily Prophet he had been reading and eyeing her for a moment. His gaze followed her until she was no longer in sight then he looked back down to the Prophet with the long list of witches and Wizards to be wed, there front and centre was her name.

Severus, having survived Nagini's bite, was back at Hogwarts once again teaching Potions. Slughorn stepped down after the war and headed back into retirement. He was not sure who he had to thank for being alive today. He had a Beazor rammed down his throat and was petrified to stop the poison running its course through his body any further. The Beazoar, although not lifesaving, had helped to absorb some of the reptiles poisonous venom until help could arrive. He had spent months in St Mungo's under the watchful eyes of the best medi-witches in the world.

It was a long, slow and rough road to his recovery, even now there on and off days as to how he felt. Some night he would wake in a cold sweat and the site where the fangs had penetrated would swell and blister. Some days he would feel dizzy and uneasy, something he had learnt to live with. He had come to terms with never being back to full health. Some days he wished he could hex whoever it was who had aided him first at the scene, without them he would be peacefully dead right now.

His mind went into overdrive; he had always admired the girl. She was smart and not too bad on the eyes. He was so terribly lonely and ready to start a new life but would being forced to wake up next to Hermione Granger every morning really be the solution to his loneliness? With her know-it-all attitude and "I am always right" air about her, he was sure he would want to shoot himself in the head before a total one week of marriage had been up.

Never the less, perhaps he would send her an owl, test the waters and see where it leads; after all, there was no way in hell she would pick him. Not the evil, menacing, Potions Master with narcissistic tendencies.

A/N: First chapter- yay. Hope you all like it! Please review...Pretty pretty please :D

A/N2: I have edited a few things. First off, due to popular demand, I changed the whole Nagini was not poisonous to she was, of course this has changed the first chapter and you may like to re-read it eventually so you know what is happening in later chapters.

Second, thank you Heidi. I would PM you but you signed as a guest, I have changed those few things you pointed out.

Aliasmel1


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I am not J K Rowling...I could be if I went and got my name changed, I guess.

Chapter 2

When Hermione sat down to breakfast the following morning she had three owls' drop letters in front of her, one after the other. Her stomach began to churn, she knew what they were, and she had made a perfect little plan in her mind that if no one wanted to marry her, she would be exempt from the law, it worked. In her head, anyway.

The three letters sat glaring at her offensively. She eyed them as if they would morph into Voldermort himself and kill her on the spot. Swallowing hard she slowly reached her hand out tentatively fingering one of the letters to make sure it was not going to explode when she grabbed it. Picking it up she opened it and rolled her eyes, it was from Ron.

_Hermione __  
__  
__Just read what has happened. I am so sorry to hear this. If I was not already married to Lavender._

She snorted and rolled her eyes at reading this. He had wanted to marry straight after the war; she did not so he dumped her and ran straight to Lavender who was quick to traipse around the place sprouting her engagement to Ron.

_If perhaps you can find a law that allows me to be married to both of yo__u, the offer stands. __  
__Ron._

She could only shake her head at that one. She knew the boy was dumb...But this was new territory for him. Scrunching that letter up and tossing it on the table in front of her she felt eyes boring in to the back of her. She spun around and was met with the glare of Draco. Shifting uneasily in her seat, she had a feeling perhaps one of these letters was from him.

Turning around and getting back to business she picked the next letter up. Her heart sunk, not only was it a proposition for her hand in marriage, it was also from Draco.

Looking back to him, letter in hand he nodded slightly. Was it too late to hand her wand in and have her mind Obliviated?

She dropped that letter on the table and went to the next one, her mind working overtime, who the hell else would want her? She knew hardly anyone. Well, no one that would want to marry her.

Slowly she ripped the seal on the envelope and pulled the parchment out.

_Miss Granger__  
__  
__It has come to my attention you are in need of a h__usband. If you would like to talk, please come and see me.__  
__  
__Severus Snape.__  
__  
_She raised a single brow at that letter. Was it a proposition at all or was he insinuating he could help her find a husband? No, it did not even state that, it merely invited her down to talk.

The letter was informal and cold; he could not even use her name. Her future was looking pretty bleak; Draco Malfoy or Severus Snape as a husband. She would have to weigh up the pros and cons of each one before making a decision and hope to hell another proposition would come for her. She did not hold much hope but right now she had to get off to class. Double potions with Slytherin. She almost felt like taking and ill day, this was just what she did not need right now.

"So, Granger," Draco threw his bag on the table and thumped down in the seat next to her.

"So, what Malfoy?" She bit out. "Since when do you ever wish to sit next to me?"

"Just checking out how you are doing. How you are doing and if you have thought anything on that little letter I sent this morning?"

God he was irritating, good looking but god he gyrated on her nerves sometimes. "No, Malfoy, and I shall just let you know now you are not the only one who had propositioned me."

Draco looked taken aback. "Who?" He protested.

Their attention was taken as Severus strode into the room, nothing had changed, he was still bitter and sarcastic, if not even more now days.

"Him," She whispered.  
"Snape?" Draco hissed back. She only nodded in response.

"Problem, Draco?" The potions master strode to the boy and stopped in front of him.

"No, sir," Draco answered.  
Hermione smiled smugly, the man had great hearing, she would give him that.

"Good, now get back to your usual spot and stop harassing Miss Granger."  
He did not need to be told twice.

HG/SS

Sitting in the common room late that night, parchment in front of her and quill in hand. It was deathly quiet in there, her nights now lonely and uneventful without Ron or Harry to harass her and to be truthful she missed it.

She scribbled two headings on the parchment. One said Severus the other, Draco. She then made a Pro and Con column for both. If she was going to stay a witch, she need to weigh up her options and with only two propositions, which truthfully was two more than she expected, she would have to do some serious thinking. After a good hour, her eyes tired and bleary she had her list now it was time to look over it.

_Draco:__  
__  
__Pro's: No longer a pompous ass._

_Good looking._

_Same age._

_Has money._

_Did apologise for all those hurtful years._

Cons: Ass hole of a father.

_Made most of my teenage life a living hell._

_Still full of himself. __  
_

She shrugged, it was not much, but it was something.

_Severus: __  
__  
__Pro's: Smart._

_Is human, after all and not a cold evil monster._

_Could pass potions very easily with him as a husband._

That was all she had, she had begun to draw little flowers all over the page when she got to this point and needed to snap herself back to the task at hand.  
_  
__Cons__: Sarcastic and hurtful._

_Very informal in the letter he sent._

_Cold and secretive._

_A hell of a lot older than me.__  
__  
_By the end of her list she was still no closer to who she would like to marry. Sighing and resining herself to her fate of not being able to make her mind up now, she would talk to them both tomorrow.  
She felt so alone right now. She had no parents and her friends were no longer with her in the school. She did have Ginny, still, which was better than nothing. But she would never and had never been as close to her as she was with Ron and Harry.

A/N:

Ok, a few things. I have changed the whole Nagini not being venomous thing. If you would like to go back and re-read that little section so you know what is going on, that will be great.

Second. Far out! I have NEVER had so many reviews and alerts and faves as I did with this one- ever. I was so taken aback. Thank you one and all! I really hope you stick with me through this.

Aliasmel1


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, which was a Saturday, Hermione set herself the task of cornering both males and asking them what their intentions were. The first stop would be Draco and she knew, well hoped she knew where he would be. Like any other male he would be stuffing his face full of food in the Great Hall.

As she walked in with purpose, she spotted him, slowing her pace to an amble she slowly walked up to him and stood over him.

"Can we talk?" The gaze of the few Slytherins at the table fell on her. She felt uneasy; she never really did like Slytherins.

He looked up and gestured to the girl to take a seat. She shook her head in response. "Can we go somewhere?" She looked the other Slyhterins up and down. "Private?"  
He nodded and stood, she followed him out of the Great Hall, down a deserted corridor, stopping when he leant against the cool wall.

"How can I help?" He folded his arms tightly across his chest and looked her up and down several times from head to toe.

"Why would someone like you want to marry someone like me?" She was blunt and to the point, standing directly in front of him, this time it was her turn to check him out.

"Ah, that."  
"I am sure you have all the women beating down your Common Room door. Why me? Why not someone else? Surely I am not good enough for Draco Malfoy."

"First off, I am not too good for you. Get that out of your head, we are both equals."

Her eyes almost popped out of her head at the comment, never had she had Draco treat her as an equal.

"Second, No, I do not have women beating down my door. I have no one beating down the door."

He rested his head against the wall now and pressed his eyes shut. "I have no one, Hermione. No friends, no one wants to talk to me. I am a social pariah before I used to be able to bully people into being my friend. I could bully my way around and get what I wanted. So could my father." He opened his eyes and looked to her. She was sure he was about to cry.

"Since the down fall of Voldemort, no one is intimidated by him or me. I have no friends; our family are practically outcasts from the Wizarding community. He was lucky to escape time in Azkaban but due to him helping the Ministry with Death Eaters, Voldemort had on other continents ready to attack and take over, he was given house arrest. "

Hermione could see the pain and anger all etched on his face. She felt for him. Never had she seen such raw emotion from him.

"And the reason I choose you, well, you are one of the only people who have talked to me since I came back. You have looked past the terrible things I have done to you and others." He shrugged and wiped a stray tear from his cheek, making it look like he was scratching his nose.

"You, Draco, are only young, like me." She took his hands in hers. "However you are exempt from this stupid law. You should not want to rush in to marriage just because I was nice to you. Eventually everyone will forget the whole ordeal and you will find someone. You are young and have your whole life ahead of you. I cannot say the same for me, I have to marry and will more than likely play mother for the rest of my life." She sighed sadly, casting a thought to her mediocre life that would be.

She let his hands go and hugged him; it felt the right thing to do. Not even half a second into it a shadow cast over the two of them.

"You two, separate now." She did not even have to look to know who the silky baritone voice had come from.

"We are only hugging, Professor." She protested.

"A hug leads to a kiss and a kiss leads to...Well you know where I am going with this. Now unhand each other before I deduct points."

Doing as they were told Hermione gave Draco a warm smile. "Professor I need to talk to you, now if that is possible."

"Fine, come." He knew exactly what she wanted to have a talk about.  
She followed him all the way to the dungeons; she had to take two steps to his every one. She was sure he was doing it just for kicks. He pushed the door open to the potions classroom with such force it slammed heavily in to the wall behind it. In a flourish of robes he had made it to the front of the room and sat on his desk.

Her heart skipped a few beats, she knew instantly this would not be as easy as it was to talk to Draco. Her mouth went dry and she found herself hoping from foot to foot under his steady gaze.

"The owl you sent," She began her voice shaky.

"Ah, yes. Miss Granger, take it or leave it. I believe Draco has also put forward his proposition. Perhaps it would be wiser to take his, who knows." He shrugged.

"But why send me one?" She was perplexed and wanted to know the reasoning behind his actions.

"First off, I sent it just in case no one else did. I did not want the great Hermione Granger to be thrown back in to muggle London without a recollection of knowing where she had been all these years." She was sure there was a hint of sarcasm thrown in there.

"Next, I am not getting any younger. Maybe it was time I married. I am not the easiest person to get along with; hell I cannot get along with myself most days. I hardly think anyone else could stand me. If you did choose me, which I highly doubt, you would only be getting yourself a snarky old man who hates the world. I am much too old for you and there would be no love, not at first, anyway. In time? Perhaps but I would not lay any money on that. "

She was clearly taken a back. Never had she really had time to sit down and talk to him. He was laying all the cards down on the table, take them or leave them, he would not sugar coat the subject for her.

"So, if you were thinking I was going to confess my undying love to you and tell you that is why I wanted your hand in marriage, because my heart yearned for you, you are sorely mistaken. Miss Granger, I have quite honestly found you annoying from the day I met you. You gyrated on my nerves from the second you opened your mouth in my class and your hand shot up. You are a know-it-all with annoyingly bushy hair that could be fixed with a simple spell, yet you do not do anything about it. "

He watched as her mouth opened and closed a few times, with a likeness to a goldfish out of water, he went on.

"However, you are well spoken, loyal, brave, and probably one of the smartest students I have ever had the pleasure of crossing paths with. Those attributes far out weight the little annoyances I have with you that sometimes make me wish I could take a deep breath, sink to the bottom of the Great Lake and never emerge." He finished in a matter of fact manner, rose to his feet, turned in a flourish of robes and left her alone to take in what he had just said.

She pulled herself up to her full height and in a dazed stupor she left the classroom. She was not sure what to think. She had just been insulted by her Potions Professor. She had also just been complemented by the same man, something that very rarely happened.

A/N: Wow! So happy with all the reviews, faves and alerts. Wow I am just blown away. I am so glad you all like it.

Aliasmel1


	4. Chapter 4

"What're doing?" Ginny asked her friend sneaking up behind her where she sat on the lounge and rested her chin on Hermione's shoulder.

"Hey Gin. Just trying to work out who—" She could not bring herself to finish the sentence.  
Ginny snorted. "Oh yes, that stupid law. Really who do they think they are, forcing marriages? I am surprised there has not been a mutiny, I guess there are so few muggleborns among us they just take it lying down."

She peered at the paper Hermione had in front of her, the list she had drawn up the previous night. This time there were many more scribbles on the page, hearts and stars that shot across the parchment, yet she had not been able to add anything more.

"May I?" She reached for the parchment and quill, not waiting for an answer. She scribbled furiously and thrust it back in front of Hermione.

"Severus, tall, dark, and handsome. Draco, always been a prat, always will be. Such a daddy's boy."

Hermione let a small laugh pass her lips. "Thanks Ginny but not the help I needed."

"Look, I would hate to be in the position you are in however I can only give you my advice on the matter. Take it or leave it." She made her way around to the other side of the lounge, sitting next to Hermione.

"Now let's hypothetically say the Dark Lord made a comeback. I know, heaven forbid it ever happened, who would be the most useful? The former Death Eater who was smart enough to work under two masters without being caught? Or the one who was bat-shit scared and practically pissed his pants in the presence of the Dark Lord. The one who had taken an unbreakable to save Draco? Or Draco, who when faced with a task practically whined like a bitch and handed the task over to Snape?"

Hermione sat in deep thought now Ginny had put it that way she had a better idea on who she knew she should choose.

"So, I guess what I am saying is, do you choose the one who would protect you and fight to keep you safe? Or do you go with the one who would run with his tail between his legs leaving you to fend for yourself? The choice is up to you, of course but I know who I would choose. Twenty years older than you is not a terrible gap, you have to think, at that age he has done all the stupid things young guys do. You marry Draco? He is likely to follow his cock to the next pair of legs that open near him. His dick would be listed in London's guide to most popular attractions, I am sure."

Hermione had to chuckle at the last remark. Ginny had a point and she was sure her mind had been made up for her.

"Sure there will probably be no love with Snape. His heart is blacker than charcoal. But, I can see you and him together. You are compatible for one another, both intelligent. You would never run out of things to talk about. Well that is my advice, take it or leave it. I just want the best for you. Not that this situation is ideal, but at least you have a choice, whilst not the best two choices in the world, it could be worse. "

Hermione almost pounced on Ginny and took her in to a bear hug. "Thank you, you have made my mind up in five minutes which I could not do in days."

HG/SS

Hermione shakily attached two rolled up parchments to two owls; one to Draco and one to Severus. She had made her mind up; she had thanked Draco for his offer but declined. She sent that one out first. The second was accepting Severus's offer. She shook so hard trying to attach the parchment to the leg of the owl that the impatient owl nipped her on the fingers. She growled, it was not helping the situation any. Finally, after what seemed an eternity, she let the owl deliver, in essence, her future. She felt like vomiting. She could not face either of them to tell them, she thought this was the easiest way. Now, she would wait and see if he came to her or if she would have to go searching for him to finalise all the details.

Walking out onto the landing of the Owlery ready to descend the stair case, a mass of black caught the corner of her eye down below. She ducked down behind the brick wall, heart in her mouth. It was him, heading across the lawn to the exact place where she was now. She thought fast, she did not want to face the man just yet. She looked around in a panic, there was only one way in or out, there was nowhere to hide and if she did make it down the stairs undetected, there was only one path to get back to the castle. She was not sure how long she had been there panicking, because before she knew it a shadow cast over her. She looked to the feet of the person and gulped, slowly her eyes followed the feet up the legs, along the torso and to their face.

Sneering at her, almost joyfully, he asked, "What, Miss Granger, are you doing down there?" He knew exactly what she was doing, hiding from him.

She had no idea how he had made his way so quickly up to the Owlery, he was a sneaky bastard, she would give him that.

"I slipped and fell."

"I see. It had nothing to do with the fact you saw me heading this way?"

She let out a snort. "Me? No. Why would I be hiding from you?" She let out a nervous giggle.

He just raised an eyebrow in an "I don't believe you but I will accept it manner" and extended a hand out to her. She cocked her head a first, looking a little lost, why was he giving her his hand, then in her mind, it clicked. She took it and he pulled her up in one fluid motion, once on her feet she dropped his hand, dusted herself off and muttered thanks under her breath.

This had to be one of the most awkward moments in her life, and she wished perhaps a hole in the ground would open up and swallow her. The situation was made even worse when she realised he had a letter addressed to her in his hand. God, the man works fast, is he even human, she mused to herself.

"Anyway," he broke the silence that was becoming awkward between them. "You will find all the contracts you need in here. All you have to do is sign them and send them to the ministry. Once you have done that we can set a date for—" He could not bring himself to finish the sentence. "Well you know, I've no idea why you chose me in the end, I was slightly surprised when I just got your owl. After our little chat I thought for sure I had scared you off for good. Anyway Miss Granger, I best be off. "

With a curt nod he turned on his heel he had not even taken a step when she corrected him. "Hermione, my name is Hermione. If you are going to marry me, I am sure you can call me by my first name." She folded her arms across her chest, lips pursed and a single foot tapped impatiently on the ground. He turned back to her and tried not to roll his eyes at the sight in front of him.

He took a few steps, till they were just an inch apart, he leant down and looked in to her eyes. Teeth bared he snarled, "You are not married yet, Miss Granger. You will do well to keep your tongue in cheek and not talk back to a teacher like that."

He pulled back a touch; he was not sure if the girl was going to burst in to tears, hex him or give him a talking to. Instead, what she did next took him by such surprise he had no idea how to react.

She slapped him, hard across the cheek. From the look on her face he guessed she even surprised herself. "Don't ever talk to me like that again! Oh and to be frank, I never much liked you, either," She hissed. She had certainly crossed the line but he had nothing to say. She thought for sure she was going to be given detention or worst, expelled. He just bid her a good day and took the stairs out of there two at a time.

She smiled to herself that felt good. He ran through his head what had just happened, he would file it away in his memory bank, it was timely reminder to never, ever fuck with Hermione Granger.

Never had anyone stood up to him like that, and he liked it. She had balls, well he hoped she didn't but hypothetically, she did.

A/N: Because of all my loyal reader making me very happy with all the reviews, faves and follows of my last chapter, here is another. Because of all my loyal reader making my day with review after review flooding my inbox, I have decided to put this up earlier then I wanted too.  
Aliasmel1


	5. Chapter 5

Settling down in her bed later that night, marriage contract in hand, she gave it a thorough look. All standard procedure, it outlined what was expected of either one of them in the marriage. She did not like the part in there where it stated a child must be produced within the first three years of marriage. It then dawned on her; she would have to have sex with him. She slapped her forehead, how could she be so stupid, that whole chapter on sex had not been at the forefront of her mind when she had decided on him being the one she chose. She tried to push the thought from her mind but all she could see was Snape wearing nothing but a sneer. Bad mental image, she scolded herself.

Taking a deep breath to try to clear her mind she finished reading the contract, once done, she plucked the quill from next to her bed up and scribbled her signature on the parchment. His was already on there; he must have had to contract signed and ready to go. Folding it up she placed it on her bedside table, she would be sure to owl it out the first thing in the morning. This was the end of her life as she knew it. No longer was she the young know-it-all, best friends with Harry Potter. She would become Hermione Snape, wife to Severus Snape. It would take a huge adjustment but she was sure eventually, maybe they could get on. She laughed herself to sleep after that thought.

HG/SS

Three days later and seeing neither hide nor hair of Severus, she almost fell off her chair when he stood over her at breakfast. Slowly looking up to see who it was she wanted to groan, what did he want?

"Yes?" She asked him stiffly.

"I must talk with you, in private, _Miss Granger," He_ elaborated on the Miss Granger. She ground her teeth a touch in response.

"Fine, lead the way." Getting to her feet in a huff she stomped louder then she usually would, showing her dissatisfaction. He stopped and rounded on her. "Must you stomp so bloody loud, an elephant doing ballet would be quieter than you."

"Sorry," She mumbled. She was going to have so much fun annoying him. If they both disliked each other, she could at least make the experience bearable by adding some humour to the mix.

They began their journey once again, this time she stepped lightly and kept her mouth shut, there would be plenty of time to piss him off later. He rubbed his temples as he walked, why had he even sent her an owl in the first place? If he could go back in time he would shoot himself as he was writing the letter.

Upon reaching his empty class room she half expected him to tell her to sit down and shut up. Instead he kept going to a door at the back of the room. Pulling the door open she followed him in,  
"Oh Professor, what do you want to do with me in here?" She could not keep a straight face.

"Don't flatter yourself." Came his dismissive reply. "I can assure you I do not wish to sleep with you."

"No one said anything about sleeping with anyone, _Professor. _You must just have _that _on your mind." He ignored her, gritting his teeth.

She looked around the small sitting room; it was so positively Snape, she thought. It was practically empty save for two leather lounges pushed into opposite sides of the room, a small table between the lounges and a liquor cabinet. No photos, no knick knacks, it was cold and empty.

She took it upon herself to take a seat. Stretching her legs out and crossing her ankles she smiled sweetly at him. He wanted to reprimand her but held the urge in. It was going to be harder then he thought to see her as anything other than one of his students. It was going to take practice to call her by her first name, and to not shout a detention at her when she fucked up. He also forgot she was only young, and young people liked to joke around and be dunderheads. He had to keep telling himself she was only 18. He would always then smile at the thought; you are only as old as the girl you are feeling. Not that he was feeling her-just yet. But no one else had to know that.

"Now, Miss Grang—Hermione," He back tracked quickly, not wanting a repeat of what had happened in the Owlery, now they were in private.  
She smiled smugly; at least he was starting to learn. It would take a while to train him up just the way she liked, but he was a fast learner.

"I have just received an owl from the Ministry. It seems Draco was not too impressed with your choice." He pulled the folded letter from within his robes and handed it to her.

_Professor Severus Snape,_

Under law 98074, bi-law 2.3 it states: Any Wizard who is denied the hand in marriage of the witch they propositioned and are not happy with her choice may challenge the successful suitor to a duel.

The duel can be fought by the challenger or a nominated person. A ministry official must be present. The male that is victorious will have full rights to the witch. In this case, one Hermione Jean Granger.

We have scheduled the duel for seven pm tonight at Malfoy Manner. One Lucius Malfoy has been nominated to represent Draco Malfoy.

Sincerely,

_Marriage Relations Department, Ministry of Magic_She handed the letter back to him. She was angry to say the least.

"What bullshit!" She spat.

"Language," He reminded her.

"If I wanted to marry Draco, I would have. Do I get no say in this?"

"Obviously not," Came his dry reply.

"What was the point in this then? They may have well just matched me up with someone and not given me a say, it is the same thing."

At least Ginny had been right, once again Draco was getting someone else to do his dirty work, and true to form, Severus was going to be fighting for her.

"Lucky for you Hermione, I can duel. Lucius Malfoy is—for want of a better word, shit. Although he is better than Draco, which is why I can only imagine the reason he set his father for the task. I have no doubt in my mind you will be coming back here with me after the duel. However, do not get your hopes up that I am doing this because I like you. You would be so far from the truth. Just fulfilling my contractual obligations and there is no saying I won't throw the duel and let Lucius win."

"Oh I would never _dream _of you doing this because you like me. However I am sure you would like to uphold your greatness in the field of duelling, throwing it and letting Lucius win, tut tut. Could you live with yourself knowing you had been bested by him?" She tilted her head to the side and batted her eyelids

"But I would not have to live with it. Deep down I would know I threw the duel and allowed him victory, so it would not worry me one iota. Plus I would not have to put up with you and my ill choice to send you a damn proposition in the first place. And the worst thing is, I was not even intoxicated. " He finished matter of factually, arms crossing chest.

"Oh gee, thanks for making me feel great about this. But I would know that you threw the duel, and that is all that matters."

"And you think your opinion matters?"

"It should. It will...In due time."

"If you say so."

"Why are you so broody?"

"I am not," He retorted.

"Sure, if you say so."

"I really don't like you, have I told you that?"

"Yes, several times. But the feeling is mutual."

"Good, just making sure you knew. I will tolerate you when I have to live with you. I will refrain myself from murdering you when you annoy the shit out of me. But do not try to get touchy feely. In no way am I touching you or you to touch me, clear?"

"Crystal. So does this mean you aren't going to throw the duel?"

He nodded. "I will do the right thing. Whatever that is we will just have to see tonight." He mocked._  
_  
"So when the time comes to produce a child... How will that work? I mean if we cannot touch each other, that is." She was so happy at the visual discomfort she had caused him. She could see his mind ticking over, wondering what to say. His mouth opened and closed a few times.

"We will worry about that when it comes. You would need to do something with that bushy hair of yours before I even contemplated...Well, enough of that. Get to class, now. I will meet you here at ten to seven tonight." He watched as she slowly walked from his chambers. "And I still don't like you." He called as she vanished from sight.

He stalked over to where his liquor was kept. Pulling a decanter of whiskey out and a glass he poured himself a handy portion and downed it in one go. It was twelve o'clock somewhere in the world he reminded himself. He would have to stock up if he was to marry Hermione, at least then she might be half bearable and good looking.

HG/SS

"Good to see you made it." He looked her up and down quickly.

"I am here, on time." She panted, having to run to make it.

"Yes, but when I say a time, I expect you to be here before that."

"Because that makes great sense, doesn't it?" She rolled her eyes.

"Good to see you changed from your uniform," He was sarcastic.

"Good to see you changed out of your robes," She equalled his sarcasm

"Well actually I did. I changed from blackest black to just black."

"Sure you did." She prodded.

"Enough of this. Come, there is an apparition spot right here that has been opened for us to leave and return." He gestured her to where he was standing. He grabbed her forearm with his hand.

She cast a sideways glance at him. "What happened to not being touchy feely?" She asked sarcasm dripped off every word.

"There are some exceptions, Hermione." He almost fell over, he had surprised even himself. Her name rolled off his tongue with ease, and it did not kill him to use it. She tried to stop herself from laughing at the look on his face; it was a disgusted surprise look. She applauded herself for keeping her humour in check.

Severus landed with elegance and poise, Hermione had to hold onto him for balance. "For god sake girl, learn to Apparate." She flushed crimson and straightened her robes. Arriving straight to the inside of the gates of Malfoy Manor the two walked in silence to the front door. Hermione wondered if he really wanted to marry her or if he was going to let Lucius win. Only time would tell.

Just as Severus went to knock on the front door, Lucius pulled it open. "Ah Severus, old friend," He extended a hand out to Severus who took it begrudgingly. He did not wish to be associated with Lucius nor did he want to be here right at this moment. Lucius never even acknowledged Hermione, but she smiled, she was not the one on house arrest and hated in society. Score one to Hermione.

Lucius led them to a large room that had been set up for the purpose; Draco sat in his school robes, coming just for the duel. The Ministry official was here also. Dressed is dark green robes, large horn rimmed glasses pressed on his nose. Draco was looking very cat that got the cream.

"What is the meaning of this?" Hermione flew off the handle, racing over to the official. "I am not a trophy!" She grabbed him by the shoulders and began to shake him a little too violently.

"Unhand me," he managed to gasp out.

"Now, now Hermione that will do," Severus slowly made his way over to her, seizing her by the waist he pulled her off.

"Let me at him," She fought against the arms around her waist but it was futile. Once she had fully calmed down, he let her go. She straightened her clothes up and took an empty seat beside Draco. She chose to ignore him for the moment.

"Now if we are all ready, we shall begin," The official begun. "Lucius, you are up there." The man pointed to his left. "Severus you are down there." He pointed to his right.

"I am sure you both know how to duel, am I correct?" The two men only nodded. "Good, good. Now you may begin."

The audience of three sat and watched as the two men bowed to one another and then retreated to their sides once more.

"You always never did want me to have anything nice, Lucius," Severus hissed as he threw the first spell, causing the blonde man to fall on his ass, hard.

"Not true, Severus." The blonde looked up to him from the ground, his hair curtaining his face.

"Oh you are right. There was that time I fucked your wife." Severus watched as Luicus sprung to his feet, shooting a hex out in the process. He was able to dodge it gracefully.

"Now, now let's keep this above the belt," The official barked out to them.

"Shut up," They both shouted in unison.

"Here have this." Severus shot another hex out, causing Lucius to lift up in the air and spin, dropping in a heap on the ground.

"Or this," He flicked his wand and in one fluid motion causing the man to be hoisted upside down in the air by one ankle.

"Oh, the old Levicorpus. One of the many spells you made in school as you sat alone, friendless, while your girlfriend was off being tag teamed by Potter and Black."

He was going to put him down nicely, but for that remark, he changed his mind. He let the man fall to the ground with a loud thud.  
Walking to him quickly he was positively seething, standing on the man's wrist immobilising his wand.

With anger and hatred he looked down. "I could kill you now, or you can surrender."

Lucius swallowed hard, thinking; 'this was not worth it over some mudblood he did not even want his son to marry.'

"You win, the mudblood is yours. She is not worth the effort."

Turning all his weight on the wrist of the man below him he stepped off his wrist and walked over to Hermione.

"Let's leave here, now." She followed him out of the doors and to the apparition point. He was seething over what had just happened.

"Are you ok?" She asked once they reached the point.  
"I will be fine." He left it at that.

HG/SS

Arriving back to where they had left forty minutes prior she stood and observed him for a moment. He was pissed and she knew it. "Thank you.

"For?" He asked flatly.

"Winning."

"Don't flatter yourself, woman. I won for other reasons."  
She nodded and turned heading towards the door.

"Oh and Hermione?" She turned to look at him.

"Meet me here bright and early Saturday and we will talk details."

"Yes, that would be great."

She left the irate man alone with him emotions.

A/N: Phew nearly six whole pages! Hope you all like it. If anyone is interested in being a beta...The option is there.

Wow nearly 40 reviews already! I was so elated. Thank you, one and all.

Aliasmel1


	6. Chapter 6

"Please, come in." He held the door open just wide enough for her to step in. She had come as requested. Sitting down on the lounge where she had last time she was here she stared at him, almost expecting something exciting to happen.

"Can you please stop looking at me like I just grew another head?" he grumbled as he sat opposite her, drawing her attention to a few items on the table between them.

The first thing that caught her attention was the elegantly wrapped box, purple with a silver ribbon wrapped around it. He picked it up and handed it to her.

Slowly and not so surely she unwrapped it, carefully pulling back the lid of the box she pulled out a small vile of purple liquid. She looked at it for a few seconds unsure what it was.

"Hair straightening potion, if I am to sit here and take you seriously, I suggest you use it."

"Oh, haha. Again with the hair jokes."

"No, the only joke in here is your hair." He allowed a small smile, he was so witty.

She shook her head and rolled her eyes. "I refuse to use it on principle." She harrumphed.

"Suit yourself."

"Now, can we keep all this quiet...I just don't want this to affect how I am seen with the other students. They may feel I have an unfair advantage, or something."

"Too late. Did you not read this morning's daily Prophet?" She shook her head no as he pulled it up from beside his lounge and handed it to her. There is blazing letters across the front page read: Marriage Law a success. Underneath it went on about how they had their very first up and coming marriage, carelessly adding the names of the lucky couple.

She groaned and handed it back to him, "Great, just great."

"Now, we have a month to marry, under the contract of the ministry." He cleared his throat awkwardly at the end. He hardly wanted to talk weddings, especially with Hermione, a student, but he had no choice.

"When we—wed, you are to live down here with me." He cringed at his own words. He had never had to live with anyone in his adult life; he was thrown in the deep end.

"Ok then," Came her blunt reply, she had not exactly thought that out, either. She could hardly stand the man most days, let alone live in close proximity with him.

"We are to wed week after next, everything is organised. You will meet me at the great lake in the afternoon. Try to keep it to yourself; I do not need nosy little brats pressing their noses in where it is not needed."

She blinked, once, twice and three times, trying to process what she had just been told. It all felt so real now. She felt a little taken aback that she would have no say in anything. She almost felt as if she were eloping. Sadness washed over her, this is not how she wanted her wedding to be. She was too scared to stand up to the older man so just left it as was.

"Now, follow me." The two walked down a small hall and into a room. It was bare besides a small chest of drawers and a bed. It was cold and it was lonely. "This is where you will be staying, do with it as you wish. The elves will bring your things down after the ceremony."

"Okay," she managed a whisper. She was feeling alone and she was feeling sad. She did not like confrontations so could not speak up about her feelings. It all seemed so perfect until now when she was reminded how the rest of her life would be.

"Okay, I will just be going," a barely audible whisper hit Severus' ears as he watched the girl let herself out. If he did not know better he would say it was her time of the month. He never did get women and their emotions.

HG/SS

Hermione cried all the way to her room, and for the next hour. She was so lonely, she had no-one. Her parents did not know who she was, and Ron and Harry were not around. She had no idea where to turn to. A normal person would be able to tell their husband, or husband to be all their fears, wants, needs and desires. In this case, Hermione hardly knew the man she was going to marry; sure she had known him for years, but not in an intimate way.

She wanted a big wedding with all her friends, a happy day and a loving husband. All she was getting was some quick ceremony by the Great Lake with no one around. She knew Severus was cold, but not this cold- he did warn her!

She took a few deep calming breaths between sobs. She was Hermione Granger; she could rise to the task. She would not let it overcome her. She would march down to the Great Lake and sign away the rest of her life to a loveless marriage. She could hardly believe she would have to sleep in another room. Well actually she preferred that, at least she could cry herself to sleep in peace at how shitty her life had become.

She was resigned to the fact she would never feel intimacy from her husband. No love, no affection and no sex. She was pretty sure he was down in his lab now brewing away, making a potion that would cause her to miraculously conceive without the need for intercourse.

She wiped her tear stained cheeks and sat on the edge of her bed. She could do this, she had faced a hell of a lot worse in her life, if she could not put up with the snarky resident potions master, god help her, her name was not Hermione Granger.

HG/SS

On the Monday morning she walked into the great hall to amass of whispering. Quickly she made her way to the Gryffindor table. On the way past the Slytherins they all hollered and wolf whistled. One even took the liberty to call out to her. "Getting some extra credit, Granger?" She ignored them.

A Hufflepuff yelled at her from across the room "You won't even have to sit NEWT's; you will pass on your merit to give a good blow job." She sunk low into her chair. The toast had become very interesting at the moment as she glared at it.

A Ravenclaw walked past her. "Gryffinwhore," The girl shouted before retreating as far away as possible.

"You are the flavour of the day." Ginny slid in next to her. Hermione felt happy to at least have one friend in the school.

"Oh why was I so stupid? I should have just chose Draco."

"No, you made the right choice. Sure you may have all these immature prats making snide remarks but that the end of the day you are the one whom is better than them. Let them think what they want."

"Thanks." Hermione smiled wiping away a stray tear. She was never one to cry in public but with her mix of emotions and being talked to like she was a slut; it had gotten her a little down.

"I am getting married in two weeks, you know." She tried to smile but could not bring herself to.

"Oh! When was this organised?"

"Saturday, I just...I dunno Ginny. I am just—I can't explain it."

"Look Hermione. I know this all sucks. You are marrying at a very young age. You are not going to lead the life you had set out in your head. You will have to have a child sooner rather than later. You did not really get a choice in the husband you wanted. Now, Snape is sarcastic and cold. He is bitter and just a little bit twisted. But you have to remember all of this is foreign to him. I am assuming he has never had a partner and he has definitely never had wife. He has been living all of his adult life alone. It will take time for him to adjust. He has never lived with a woman. We are foreign creatures to him. It will take him time to adjust but in the end I am sure he will come around and perhaps show you some love or at least some affection. It will not be easy and it will not come quick. I guess you just have to grin and bear it until it happens."

"I just feel like breaking down every time I think about it. He pretty much demanded I show up at the lake and not to tell a soul. I have had zero say in the wedding. I know it was never going to be a normal wedding but I would have liked friends there." She shrugged. Looking up to the head table Severus was watching her intently, wondering exactly what she could be talking about. He had witnessed the below the belt remarks to Hermione yet never did a thing. The truth be known, if he had intervened the repercussion for Hermione from her peers would have been twice as worse as they were now.

He would have to sit back and watch for now. He did not really care to tell you the truth; it was only Hermione Granger after all. He would keep an eye on the situation and if it became any worse than it was, he would step in but until there he would not do a thing to help.


	7. Chapter 7

"Miss Granger, Miss Weasley." Minerva acknowledged both the girls, watching them sit down in the chairs opposite her desk.

"I hear we have a wedding coming up on Saturday?" Minerva asked, casting a look over Hermione.  
"Yes, I am to wed on Saturday, I will not be having a wedding however."

"Oh why so?"

"Because he is a Prat who does not want anyone to know. He does not want Hermione to be happy and have a wedding," Ginny interjected.

"Miss Weasley!" Minerva reprimanded the girl, albeit with a smile on her face.

"He said she cannot tell anyone. How is that not Pratish?"

"Nevertheless, Miss Weasley, I will be there. Severus asked me himself. Now Miss Granger, if you could go over these papers I have here. All regulation for this situation. I have a duty of care as Headmistress to be sure you are not being brainwashed into something you are doing, signing this basically says a gun was not held to your head and you were forced to marry and the school is not held responsible. I know in essence it basically was like you were held at point blank. Now Miss Weasley, if you could come with me for a few moments."

Ginny leapt to her feet and followed the older witch from the room. Hermione pondered what she would need Ginny for, but it was soon forgotten as she read the papers before her. She was notorious for reading anything she signed. Hell, she even read the terms and conditions to anything she signed up for on the internet whenever she has access to a computer.

Before Hermione realised, the two had quietly made their way back, both looking very much cat whom had eaten the canary. She pushed the papers back towards Minerva. She merely raised a brow and did not want to ask what craziness the two had concocted.

HG/SS

"Last night as Hermione Granger, hey?" Ginny sat down on Hermione's bed, watching the girl pack all her possessions into her trunk.  
"Yes," She sighed sadly.  
"It's okay. You will still be the same person," Ginny tried to reassure her.

"I know. I should stop being such a sook about it all. There are others out there with much worse problems than my own."

"True, but forget about everyone else for a while and think of yourself once in a while. You won't be alone. You will still have me and Mum, Harry and Ron. I will still come visit you. He doesn't scare me. And hey, I am sure Harry would love to visit you too and piss him off. Not much he can do to Harry now."

Hermione sat down next to one of her only friends in the whole castle. Resting her head on Ginny's shoulder she could almost feel a lump in her throat. She blinked back the tears and took in a deep shuddered breath, sending the sadness away... for now.

"It could be worse. It could be Draco you are marrying tomorrow. Lucky for you Snape can duel. And why, please tell me, did his father fight for him? Lucius always hated you. I have no idea why he would fight for his son, for someone he hated."

"That's easy. He did not want Severus to have me. He seemed to have some personal vendetta out against him. Anything Severus wanted he wanted to take away or destroy, I guess."

"Well you dodged a bullet there. Image him as a father-in-law. Imagine Christmas with him. 'Pass the potatoes Mud Blood, and have a side of Avada-Kedavra with that. I mean... Just skip the potatoes and die."

"Thanks Ginny, for helping me choose," Hermione whispered so soft Ginny only just caught it.  
"No problem," she whispered back as she stroked Hermione's hair a few times. God she had the urge to make it straight.

A loud clap of thunder roused the two from their deep and meaningfultalk. Hermione sighed and looked out the window just in time to see the torrential rain starting to fall. Just great, she would be getting married in the rain if it hung around.

All night she lay in bed tossing and turning. The rain would not let up, if anything, it became heavier. She eventually gave up on the idea of sleeping. Slowly and quietly getting out of bed she threw on a pair of jeans and a shirt. She would take a walk to try and clear her head. Slipping out of the Gryffindor common room she ambled slowly along the corridors under the light of just her wand.

She would find herself smiling and cringing as she passed various landmarks, thinking of what had happened in that certain spot over the years. She had loved her time here at Hogwarts and would do anything to keep the memories, which is why she was marrying Severus, she guessed.

This would also be her home now, for as long as Severus would teach, she supposed. Wherever he went, she also would have to. The close footsteps of someone else roaming around in the darkened castle pulled her from her thoughts. She stood stock still and listened, not daring to breathe.  
"Who is there?" barked the familiar voice of Severus as he rounded the corner. She just wanted to jump out the nearest window and hide. Too late; he was already there.

"Oh, it is you." He lowered his wand a touch.

"Oh, and I am glad to see you, too."

"What are you doing out of bed? I could deduct points for this, or give you a detention."

She gave him a you cannot be serious look, before speaking,"You would do that, wouldn't you? It would give you great pleasure in doing so. I don't really care anyway. Do as you wish." She shrugged and glared at him, holding it firm and not dropping it under his equally harden glare.

"Drop the attitude, woman. I can make your time spent with me very hard or very pleasant. The way you act dictates the way I shall act towards you. I can be a total cunt or I can be bearable." Watching her, Hermione still held her gaze, unphased by what he had said.

He stepped towards her, until barely a centimetre separated them. Because he was over a good head taller than her, she had to look up to him. "It is totally up to you, Hermione. You play your cards the way you want. I do not have to be pleasant towards you, I don't have to treat you with dignity or even as an equal. Treat others how you wish to be treated." Warm breath hit her face.

Leaning down he pressed his lips hard against hers. Hermione wanted to pull away and run, but the allure of what would happen next kept her on the spot. He pulled away, gave her a light shove backwards and walked away, leaving her even more confused and upset than she had been when she first set out on her walk.

HG/SS

Opening her eyes to the sound of the rain still hanging around, she sighed. She had gotten only a few hours' sleep and she felt terrible. Slumped over, she walked out to the common room and sat down. The fire was going. She was thankful, as it was quite cold. Was this weather an omen? Would the rest of her life be dark, cold and grizzly? At a quick guess, she said yes.

She was roused from her thoughts as Ginny bounded down the stairs like a dog happy to see its owner. A huge smile on her face she sat beside Hermione. "Cheer up, Buttercup. You are getting married in a few hours."

"Kill me now," Hermione groaned.

"Come." Ginny took her hand and pulled her to her feet, dragging her up to her own room.  
"What, stop." Hermione tried to pull her hand from her friend's grasp, but she insisted on dragging Hermione up, bursting through the door and waking up everyone else who was asleep in the room.

"We are getting you ready for your day. No if's, but's or why's either, Missy. Now sit." She pushed Hermione by the shoulders down onto the bed.

"What are you doing, you crazy girl? I am going to get soaked, no reason to get ready. Besides, I was just going to head down there in my robes. Nothing to get excited over."

"For starters," Ginny began. "Your wedding has been moved to the Room of Requirement. Orders of the headmistress. Second, I am coming, I don't care what he says." Ginny began to quickly apply make-up to her friend, subtle and tasteful. She did not want her looking like a lady of the night.

"Third, I am making you look presentable. I do not want you to look back on this day and hate yourself forever because of it. Now, the hair."

Hermione wanted to groan out a protest as Ginny brushed her hair forcefully and tutted with every stroke of the brush. In the end she gave up and cast a straightening charm. Well, at least Severus would be happy about something.

"Now, your dress, my dear." She opened her trunk and pulled out a nice ivory dress. It was strapless and to the floor. It was adorned by Swarvoski crystals. It was not a traditional wedding dress. It was subtle and it was beautiful.

"But how?" Hermione gaped as she took the dress from her friend.  
"Never you mind. Now I will just get myself ready."

Hermione headed to the closest bathroom and slowly dressed. Reaching around and zipping up her dress with great difficulty, she headed to the nearest mirror. She could not help but smile; she looked... nice, from the make-up to the hair, which she had to admit did look better straight. Her mood now boosted a little, she walked out.

Ginny smiled. "You look stunning!"  
"Shoes, you need shoes." Ginny had almost forgotten. Digging through her trunk, she pulled a pair of sensible flat, but elegant white shoes out. Hermione slipped them on.

Ginny dressed in a lovely green dress, clashing wildly with her hair. She never failed to make Hermione smile.  
"Now, onwards to your wedding, my dear." Ginny linked arms with Hermione, the two girls skipping all the way to their destination.

HG/SS

Ginny pushed open the door to the room, Hermione almost falling over at what caught her eye. The room was full of life. Harry and Ron smiled at her. Mr and Mrs Weasley raced over to her. Luna and Neville both beamed at her as she stepped in. Minerva sat primly on a chair. All were dressed for the occasion. The only person not there was Severus. Now Hermione knew what the two had been scheming a few days prior.

"Hermione, dear. We are so sorry you have to marry under these conditions, but we will make the best of this situation." Molly hugged her tight.

Harry was the next to get up and come over to her and hug her. "It could be worse, it could be Malfoy," he whispered in her ear. Hermione smiled. She would tell him the story later.

"Congratulations?" Ron questioned as he stiffly walked over to her. He was not sure whether they were in order or not.  
He went to hug her, but decided against it, awkwardly shuffling to the back of the room.

Hermione had been so caught up in chatting to the guests, she had actually forgotten who she was here to marry.

She jumped as the door opened and slammed into the cobble stone wall behind it with a loud ear drum popping bang.

"And just what the fuck is going on here?" snarled Severus as he entered the room, look very much disgusted by what he saw.

**A/N: Thanks to everyone, once again. It is pretty great seeing Authors of Stories I have been reading or have read, now reading my own. I have seen a few familiar names. Worry wort and use2be2t2 is another.**

Hope you all like this chapter. Once again, thanks to my Beta whom without there was quiet a few words missing!

Aliasmel1****


	8. Chapter 8

Every person in the room turned to look at him. "Here he comes to wreck the day," Harry murmured under his breath, but just loud enough for everyone to hear.

Minerva shot to her feet and swept over to Severus and ushered him out of the room closing the door behind her. Harry and Ron pressed an ear each against the door, trying to hear the tongue lashing he was receiving. All they could make out were a few words; for her, let it be and get in there.

Hermione felt like throwing up, it was so real now, she was so close to being Hermione Snape. She wondered if it would be too late to run away and never return. Ginny gently squeezed Hermione's hand sensing her nerves.

Harry and Ron only had a second to spare as they jumped back, the door slammed open once again. Severus looked even more disgusted than before but kept his mouth shut. He did not want this at all but the meddling Minerva ruined it all for him. She was just as bad, if not worse than Dumbledore.

He took a spot up the front of the room. Looking out at the few people that were there, they all looked none too happy at his little outburst. The room was disgustingly decorated, according to him. The theme silver and ivory, a few chairs for the guest to sit on just a meter or so from where he stood, ivory with a silver ribbon tied around each one. Some vulgar looking white roses decorated the room. An arch he now stood under adorned by white and pink roses. He snorted, this was not meant to be a happy occasion or even like a proper wedding. They were to be wed in private and get on with their lives, not celebrate his misery!

The same wizard from the Ministry whom had supervised the duel came running in, panting. "Sorry I am late," He managed to pant out, pushing his wayward glasses onto his nose further, wand in hand.

"Miss Granger, if you would step up here." The man motioned for Hermione's. She looked to Ginny, then Harry and then to Severus and then last but not least, the door. Her eyes fixated on the door longingly, she took one step and then another, the door getting further and further away, she sighed, it would have been ideal.

"Now you stand here." The man shoved her so she was stranding opposite Severus. "Yes that is right, now, we can begin."

The few guest took a seat each, Molly had already started to cry. She was not crying because she was happy, she was crying because any chance of Hermione becoming her daughter in law was about to fly out of the window, oh how she hated Lavender.

"Please hold hands, your left to his right, thank you." The man spoke in a bored monotone voice, he had done this too many times his compassion for his job left a hell of a long time ago.

Begrudgingly the pair done as they were told. She wanted to pull her hand away but kept it there. He protested by holding it as if she were a leper, much like in school when you were told to dance with someone you hated.

"Do you Hermione Granger, take Severus Snape to be your lawful wedded husband?" The man looked to her.

Hermione gave one last hopeful look at the door before biting out an "I do."

"Severus Snape, do you take Hermione Granger to be your Lawful wedded wife?"

"Well it is too late to pull out now, I guess so. Yes."

"That is what he will be saying to her tomorrow morning," Ron whispered to Harry. Both boys tried to hold back a bark of laughter.

"An I do would have sufficed," The man snapped at Severus.

The man lifted his wand and tapped it into their entwined fingers. A pink light shot from the end, snaking and twisting around the two's hands and up their arm before vanishing. A warm golden glow encased their hands and then fizzled out. Hermione felt a tightening around her ring finger.  
"The bonding is complete. The rings have a fidelity charm in them. And also let's the ministry know if you have had intercourse." He cleared his throat awkwardly.

Hermione went to open her mouth in protest, she did not need the ministry know when she was and was not having intercourse. Before she could retort the man had practically sprinted from the room. He did not want to hang around any longer then need be.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Harry chanted from his seat, elbowing Ron in the ribs to join him which he gleefully did.

"Shut it, Potter." Severus brushed him off, angered and annoyed still at his 'surprise wedding.'

"Well thank you for coming everyone," Minerva began. "I am sure Severus and Hermione are thankful for friends to share this...Moment with them." Getting to her feet she walked over to Hermione and gave her a light hug.

"Now, if you would like to stay for a meal and refreshments, you may do so" The old witch beamed and waved her wand. Tables of food appeared before their eyes.

HG/SS

"Well I guess this is home now." Hermione tentatively walked into their chambers looking around. Everything was still the same as last time she was here, except his bitterness towards her, that was even more apparent. He hardly wanted to speak two words to her, and when he did, they were cold and mean.

He had not touched her since the ceremony and any mention of the kiss the night before was strictly off the cards. She was not sure why he had done it. Did she hate it? No. Did she love it? No. Did she like it? Yes.  
She wanted so badly to bring it up but she knew it would fall upon deaf ears. Or it would turn into a shit fight.

"Your belongings are in your room. I assure you there will be no surprises for you in there." His tone even and sarcastic.

"I had nothing to do with that I swear! I was just as surprised as you were."  
He snorted. "If you say so."  
"You will have to learn to believe me and trust me, you know."

"Perhaps, in time. But don't lay your galleons on it."

"Don't worry I don't plan to."

"Well, I am going to unpack now. If you need me, you know where I am."

"I assure you, I will not need you."  
"Oh and I love you to. She turned and took three steps.

He took two steps, grabbed her shoulder and spun her around so she was facing him with such force she nearly fell flat on her butt.

"I told you," He began, with so much venom dripping off his every word she was actually scared. "There would be no love. So get that little idea out of your head right now."

He looked at her, studying her face. She was scared, eyes wide, bottom lip trembling. He felt like a right cunt but he could not back track and make himself look remorseful.  
He let her shoulder go. She turned away and walked as quick as she could to her room. Shutting the door she fell onto the bed and began to sob into the pillow. She had just made the worst mistake of her life and there was nothing she could do about it.

He pressed an ear to her door. He could hear her muffled sobs and his heart sank. He reached his hand out to the door handle and touched it, retracting his hand back as if it were on fire. No he would not go in there and see if she was ok. He paced backwards and forwards out the front of her room, pondering on what course of action he should take. She was clearly upset and he clearly flew off the handle a little. After a good ten minutes of pacing he decided to do nothing at all. Sure he felt bad but he did not want to make it out that he knew he did.

HG/SS

"Miss Granger, you're brewing seem to be a little off this morning." Severus hung low over her cauldron peering in as she lazily stirred the stick around and around without a second thought. The liquid that should have been purple was now a hideous shade of brown and at risk of melting the cauldron.

"So?" She snapped at him, not even looking up.

"So? Are you going to rectify the situation before there is an oozing puddle melting through the desk?"

"I don't know." She looked up and smiled sweetly. "Are you going to do anything to rectify your anger problem?"

"I do not have an anger problem." He whispered, trying not to draw the attention of the class upon them. She needed to leave her issues with him at home and not bring them to the classroom.

"Oh no, I am sorry. You are just an ass hole. Want to yell and scream at me again?"

"You will do well to keep your manners in check, Miss Granger." He raised his voice. The entire class now watching intently at what may unfold.

"Or what, you will give me detention? No point, I live with you now. That is like a constant ball and chain."

"OK, out side now, Hermione!" He exclaimed. Watching her get to her feet in a huff and storm out. He quickly cleaned up her cauldron before it became a health hazard and went after her. The entire class erupted into hushed whispers in his absences.

She was sitting on the cold ground just outside the classroom door, legs crossed and arms folded tightly over her chest, she was seething.

"Come to yell at me? Come to degrade me? Come to remind me how much you hate me?" Voice an icy whisper.

"Look Hermione, contrary to your belief I do not hate you. Hate is a very strong feeling that I only reserve for those who deserve it."

Hermione stood up, brushing her skirt back into place, her legs numb from the cold stone. "You sure have a funny was of showing you like someone." Pulling at a stray curl and tucking it behind her ear.

"I never said I liked you, I just said I did not hate you. There is a difference. I can tolerate you when you are acting normal. When you go off on one of your tangents I just cannot handle that. You are like a screaming banshee."

"I am not a banshee, and perhaps if you treated me right, I would not have to go off on a what was it? A tangent?" Hermione huffed.

Severus watched as the fire in her eyes ignited. Hermione's lips were pursed and she was not going to back down, her hair messy and foot tapping. It turned him on and he did not like it one bit.

Severus decided to let himself lose control just once. He pressed her hard up against the wall she was standing in front of with his own body. Severus looked at her briefly she looked scared once again and unsure. He pressed his lips hard to her own. She tried to give out a gasp, it was silenced by his lips. Working quickly he forced her mouth open with his tongue and gained access. Tongues met in a battle, each fighting to become the winner. They were hard and they were rough and needy. Hermione moaned into his mouth as his long cold fingers reached under her shirt and stoked her stomach. They ventured up to her bra and across her nipples. She broke the kiss to let out a shuddered breath.

She could feel his cock digging into her thigh, she gulped. She was still a virgin and had never even seen a penis in real life let alone feel one pressed up against her.

The bell* to signal end of class rang. Severus growled out in frustration forcing another hard kiss on to her lips and broke contact, leaving Hermione to ponder on what had just happened. He was such a mixed basket of emotions he would surely do her head in.

*I assume there is a bell...

A/N: **head desk** I am so stupid! I uploaded the unedited versions of the last two chapters. It did not occur to me to actually upload the EDITED ones that were in another file. This has all be fixed now.

This chapter has NOT been edited by my beta as yet, will upload the replacement as soon as it comes through.

Hope you all like this chapter. As always...I love review and they make me feel warm and fuzzy and want to write more ;)

Aliasmel1


	9. Chapter 9

**Warning: Sex in this chapter... You have been warned.**

"Do you need something?" Severus cocked an eyebrow as he watched her peering up at him from her book on several occasions. She had decided to sit with him in the small living room, which surprised even him. She had a reason for doing so, hoping to put a hint out there.

"No... Well.. No never mind."

"You must bloody well want something," he growled out.

"Well, yes... But it doesn't matter."

Well yes, what? She was doing his head in, he was not a bloody mind reader...Well actually. Stopping his thoughts in his tracks, he was a mind reader and a damn well great one at that.

The plan, he would push in gently and she would hardly feel it, then at least he would know what she wanted.

An attempt to be civil towards her since her outburst earlier in the day during class, it was hard but so far it was working. He did not need a repeat of that. He did not need to be running after a woman. They were emotional wrecks and oh so confusing. When they say yes they mean no. When they say go ahead and do it, you damn well better not.

Mentally readying himself, it had been a while since he had the need to do this. Taking a deep breath he pushed in and immediately saw what he needed.

He had her pinned beneath him on the bed, his mouth assaulting her own. He quickly pulled out not wanting her to know he was there. He had no one but himself to blame for that, he had kissed her in a moment of weakness and now her imagination was running wild.

"About earlier." He cleared his throat and shifted awkwardly.

"It was-" Hermione began.

"A mistake. It should have never happened." He counter offered.

"Well it did."

Oh god, this was going to become yet another argument with her. The very thing he was trying to avoid.

"It did, yes. It was the only thing I could think to do at the time to shut you up. Do not flatter yourself thinking I was attracted to you."

"That's funny, your...Your..." She was not sexually orientated and could hardly bring herself to say the word. "Cock told a different story. He seemed quite happy to see me."

"Don't get your hopes up. He would come to the party if I were kissing a horse. He has a mind of his own."

"Are you saying I look like a horse?" Standing up, one hand on her hip, one hand clutching the book.

"No I am not. But I am not calling you a super model either. Besides, nothing wrong with horses." Shrugging.

"So you are calling me fat and ugly?"

"I never used those words!"

"You didn't have to! You basically implied it."

"I never once implied it." He ran a shaky hand through his hair, women were a breed of their own.

"You did. You basically called me fat and ugly."

"I never one used those words, Hermione. And for the record you may be a little large in the thighs but that is nothing to be upset about."

She hurled the book she had in her hand in his direction, just missing him by a mere millimetre.  
"I am never talking to you again. Don't you ever lay a hand on me ever again. I am clearly too fat, ugly and grotesque for you. And I have thighs the size of tree trunks."

Darting to her room and slamming the door shut behind her to express her feelings she threw herself down on the bed.

"Oh for fuck sake." He shook his head. She was so god damn moody and hard to get along with. Wanting to show her some sort of affection but it was just not in his DNA. He was sure she was upset and scared about being an eighteen year old bride married to a man she hardly knew. Add to that she had no parents any more. He was not sure how to make her feel at home or happy. Every time he opened his mouth it ended up in a fight.

Rubbing his temple he got to his feet walking to his liquor cabinet. Pouring himself a portion of whiskey he eyed it off for a moment before leaving the glass where it was and taking the whole bottle. Pressing the bottle to his lips he downed a good portion, the warmth flowing down his throat and to his stomach. "Oh how I love you," He whispered to the whiskey, at least it did not talk back.

Dragging himself back to his chair, best friend in hand. Sitting, he pushed the bottle to his lips once again and again downed a hefty portion. Leaning right back into the chair legs outstretched, this was the way he liked it, alone and inebriated.

HG/SS

"So stupid you are."

Hermione had awoken to a commotion in the living room. Dressed in only bra and underwear she pulled on a pink robe and wrapped it tight around herself.

Walking quickly and quietly out, she wondered who the hell he would be talking to at this hour, it had to be at least two a.m. She could only roll her eyes and shake her head when she realised he was talking to himself. Sitting in the chair he was in hours ago, the bottle now empty at his feet.

"You know, I never wanted to do it."

She jumped, she had never announced herself and she had tip-toed out, how did he know she was there?

"Oh shut up, Severus," He bit out to himself.  
It was now Hermione realised he was still talking to himself. He looked dishevelled. His hair wayward, some strands sticking to his face. The stench of whiskey coming from him was over powering and almost enough to make Hermione intoxicated herself off just the fumes.

"Oh, Lilly. Sweet Lilly. I can't sleep with you. I am married you know. Married to Hermione. I know I never thought I would marry, let alone little miss moody but I done it."

It was now Hermione realised he was talking to Lilly...Or at least the Lilly that was a figment of his imagination. When ever he drank he would see things that were not there. Lilly mostly but sometimes Dumbledore, depending on how much he consumed.

Standing up he swayed unsteadily on his feet. She watched in anticipation, waiting for him to topple over. Part of her wanted to steady him, the other part wanted to help in his trip the floor below.

"She is such a grumpy thing. But shhh." Pressing his index finger to his lips. "Don't tell her I said that, she will throw another book at me. Or the whole shelf."

He picked the empty bottle up and up ended it over his mouth hitting the bottom of it he tried to get the last few drops into his mouth, once satisfied he hurled the bottle into the fire.

It smashed into many pieces, causing Hermione to jump in response, the fire roared a little bigger for a few seconds and then died down.

"Do you know I should be dead? " He sat back down before he fell. "Now, I don't know who saved me but someone did. I could be blissfully dead now." He hung his head low.

"Never mind, I am here now. Alive and married. I can never love her Lilly. I still love you. I know I could never have you but the heart wants what the heart wants. If I could of just kept my mouth shut instead of insulting you. Instead Potter got you. I have never gotten over you Lilly."

Hermione still observing him listened to him talking. He was so intoxicated he was imaging things that were not there.

Hermione felt a little cut up and hurt that he were saying these things. It also hit home a little hard for the fact she knew drunk lips spoke sober words. He was so hurtful at times, yet right now he had no idea he was doing it or that she was even there. She knew he did not love her, but to hear he would never love her, that upset her greatly.

Watching as he attempted to get up once more, he swayed and then staggered a few steps before landing face first into a wall.

Rushing to help him she had no idea why, she could just leave him to see to his own demise in his drunken stupor. Grabbing an arm he spun to look at her, fear in his eyes.

"What...Where did you come from. What did you do with Lilly." He spoke a little too well for someone so intoxicated. Pulling his arm from her grasp. "Don't touch me."

"I don't need help off you, Mud bBlood." He spat at her. He observed her for a moment, tears welling in her eyes. How could he say that. Something in his mind clicked at what he had just said.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione." Reaching a hand out he stroked her cheek with an index fingers, following the trail a few tears mapped out.

"Please don't." Looking to the floor a huge lump formed in her throat, a heavier flow of tears threatening to spill.

Tracing his finger under her chin he tipped her head up to look at him. Feeling compelled to pull away, she decided to stay stock still.

"I didn't mean it." He breathed, the fumes of whiskey hitting her in the face.  
"You hurt me, Severus. You have done so for a quite a while now, too."

He had no idea how to console an upset woman, let alone his wife. He had caused her pain and now he had no idea how to fix the situation he caused.

"I am going to bed." Trying to steady himself on the wall he staggered once again. Growling out in frustration he tried to navigate his way to his room once more and failed again. Hermione shook her head and felt that she should help. Even if he had been a total git to her. Grabbing his arm once again she guided him down the way he needed to go. Pushing the door to his room open, most of his weight upon her she took him to the bed. She tried to place him down gently, instead he fell on top of. The two of the landed heavily on the mattress.

Lifting some of the weight off her and taking it on his hands. She looked awkwardly at him, he just as awkwardly looked down to her. Biting her bottom lip, she was perhaps almost in the situation she wanted to be in yet did not have the guts to initiate anything.

He licked his lips in deep thought, he was drunk, he would not remember this after the fact. It had been so long since he had been laid, he was borderline desperate. Add that to the mix he assumed she was a virgin he could hardly contain an erection from springing up at that very thought.

Without another thought he once again pressed hips lips to her and forced his tongue into her mouth. The burning taste of whiskey touched her tongue, making her head spin. She had never tasted whiskey, at least now she knew how it tasted.

Relaxing his weight back on her he pinned her arms to the bed. He would give her what she desired...Only because he desperately needed a release right now after his thoughts of Lilly.

Breaking the kiss he peppered hot little kissed along the length of her collar bone. Getting off her he pulled her up. Tearing her robe off he smiled, his job was half done at least. Reaching around he unhooked her bra and tossed it to the floor, her breast breaking free, nipples hard at her arousal.

He looked at the next task at hand. It really was harder when your head was spinning and you felt like throwing up, none the less he was not a quitter. Tugging at her underwear he pushed the offending material to her feet. She stepped out of them. He took a step back, looking her up and down, he only nodded. She felt nervous under his watchful eye, never had she been this naked in front of anyone before.

Quickly he undressed himself. Hermione blushed, she had never seen a man this naked before. She felt hot and uneasy. Her eyes fell on his hard cock before looking at the ground, feeling it was none of her business to look.

Stepping closer to her and wrapping his arms around her waist he pulled her in. Nipping at her right ear he tugged on her ear lobe. "Don't be scared." His breath like a warm breeze over her ear, hairs on her neck stood on end.

Taking her right hand in his left he dragged it down between them. Locating his hard problem he wrapped her hand around it with his own, gently moving the girls hand up and down. She was mortified, she could hardly look at it, let alone touch it!  
He really did not feel in the mood to run a sex ed class, but if he wanted things done his way he would mould and shape her into the perfect person to fuck.

"That's it," Whispering in her ear encouraging her not wanting her to stop. Running her thumb over the tip, pre cum sticky and wet smearing over his tip. Growing shaky on his legs and really needing to vomit he lay her down on the bed. Sucking in a few much needed breaths he got on with the task of exploring her body, if he was going to sleep with her, he wanted to make a good first impression.

Taking a nipple in his mouth and licking and biting it gently, a free hand teased at the other. Moaning in response he smiled smugly. He still had it. Moving over to the other nipple that looked sad and alone he lavished it was attention, too. Hermione sucked in a breath and shut her eyes, if this felt so good imagine what sex would be like.

Once satisfied he began to kiss all the way down her stomach, past her belly button and stopped. God he needed to throw up, he could feel the bile threatening to rise. Who's stupid idea was it to drink a whole bottle of straight whiskey. But then again, who's idea was it to sleep with Hermione. There was only one person to blame for both misdoings and that was himself.

Running his hands over her pussy he gently parted it with his right hand. With his left hand, taking his index fingers running it the length of her slit. Bucking in response a meek "Please," passed her lips and hit his ears.

Pushing his tongue to her clit, gently swirling and flicking at it. Fuck he loved the taste on his lips.  
Gently he slid two fingers in side of her, she was wet and easy to enter, albeit a little tight. He could not wait to sink himself into that, he knew he would come within minutes. His cock aching to be inside of her he tried to focus on the task at hand...And tongue.

With renewed vigour twisting, flicking and sucking he soon brought her to her climax, calling his name. Moving himself up to her, kissing her on the lips she could taste herself.

Grabbing his cock he found her tight entrance and pushed in a little. A hiss of pain and a distortion of the face were her only reaction. Pushing a little more bit by bit he sheathed himself further in with little protest from her. Eventually, all the way in with a little effort on his behalf, which he applauded himself for not throwing up at all any time during this whole ordeal although desperately needing to.

Thrusting hard into her, she remained silent. Still sore and unsure what to do, it was like fucking a corpse. No movement and no emotion, still that never turned him off at all. Slowing his pace a little to gain his bearings as his head spun he took the chance to look down at her. Eyes shut and knuckles white gripping the sheet. He stopped all together, he some how felt the need to ask her if she was ok, it surprised even him.

"Are... Are you ok?" He sounded sincere, a little too sincere for his own liking.

Cracking an eye open she studied his face for a moment, god he had a huge nose...And a huge cock, it all made sense to her now.

"I am fine. Just a little sore," Her voice cracking.  
Happy with her response he got on with the task at hand once more. Slowly thrusting in and out increasing pace. With each thrust he came closer to his much needed release. His cock tingling, his pace fast, he panted. Talk about unfit. He mentally scolded himself for letting himself get out of shape. Bringing his mind back to the task at hand he took in a deep breath, a grunt and groan he had spilt his seed. He noted his balls felt a good kilo lighter, well maybe not that much but close to it.

Lying on her while he came down from Euphoria. She felt like telling him to get the fuck off. He was heavy. So that was sex, she thought. Sticky and wet she really did not see what all the fuss was over. People seemed to talk it up so much she was a little disappointed. It hurt and it was messy.

Finally he rolled off her. She sighed, thankful for not being squished under him any longer. She began to sit up so she could leave but was caught in his arms. "Stay," He muttered.

She really did not want to but he was too strong to wiggle out of his arms. Resigning to the fact she would have to sleep the night in his bed she closed her eyes and tried to sleep.

HG/SS

Severus opened his eyes, looking around the room. His mouth felt like it was stuffed with cotton wool and his head felt as thought it had gone under the back wheel of a bus. His right arm was numb, he tried to move it but it was stuck fast. He looked down and saw Hermione was lying on top of it. With his spare hand he lifted the comforter that was covering the two of them. He was naked and so was she.

"I am never drinking again," muttering under his breath.

He only had one option, that was to gently levitate her back into her bed and Obliviate her mind. He looked around for his wand. Of course it would be in the pocket of his pants over the other side of the room.

He had to think of a second plan. He could wiggle free, but that might wake her. There was only one other thing to do and that was to gnaw his own arm off, he could live with that. Opening his mouth wide ready to sink his teeth into his own arm, she rolled over. He was free!

Leaping from the bed and grabbing his wand he turned back only to see her sitting on the edge of his bed. Shit, too late.

"Never take advantage of me again when I am not in a healthy mental state," voice calm and level  
She jumped up, startled. "You took advantage of me Severus and my generosity. I only tried to get you to bed before you split your head open and killed yourself." Huffing she stood, gathered her clothes and walked out.

His stomach churned, he still really needed to throw up. Sitting back on the bed, his head spinning. Well at least he could not remember sleeping with her and the nitty gritty details. He assumed he had been wonderful in bed, as usual. She would come crawling back for more in due time, he was sure of it.

A/N: Yay...Finally...Some action...Even if Severus cannot remember anything. He is such a prick to her. I don't think he will be getting laid any time soon...They need to work out their 'issues'.

Now...If I can get the review count up to 100 I will post another chapter before Christmas ;)

If not, Merry Christmas to all and I hope you liked this chapter.

Aliasmel1


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione was tired, she was livid and she did not feel like attending classes. Hauling her heavy bag that was full to bursting all the way up to the Great Hall for breakfast she threw it on the floor. Practically throwing herself in a chair next to Ginny, she plucked a much needed piece of toast and ate it with vigour.

Tired and sore, she had regretted what she had done, slept with Severus. She was now sore and very very tired, just waking up in time to shower, throw on some clothes and storm out of their chamber.

"You look like crap." Ginny stated the obvious, glancing sideways at her friend whom had developed the ravenous hunger of a starved wolf.

"Thanks, I had no idea," She bit a little hard then she would have liked too.

"Up all night, hey," She asked with a wink of an eye and an elbow to Hermione's ribs. She was joking of course, so when Hermione nodded, you could have knocked her off her chair with a feather.

"You... With Snape?" Hardly able to put a sentence together, it was almost unfathomable that she had slept with him not even a week after they wed. She knew they did not get on too well. Rumours spread fast and their latest little tiff in the class room had travelled through the whole school within hours.

"But how, why?I assumed you both hated each other, I expected this at least six months down the track, not four days."

"It happened ok," her words sad and frustrated. What had she done? "It was an accident it just, just happened," exasperated, she had nothing else to say, it was the truth. She had been so caught in the moment that she had let her guard down, and any rational thinking went flying out the window.

"How was it?" Ginny had to pry just that little more, she liked all the steamy gossip and this was no except.

"It hurt. It was wet and sticky and it was just...Gross." Being the meticulous clean person she was, often showering up to three times a day she hated the feeling of being dirty.

"Well, sex is not meant to be clean," Ginny offered. She just had one question to ask...One that had plagued her mind for some time now. "Is it true what they say about men with big noses...That they have big..." She waggled her eyebrows, hoping Hermione caught onto what she was saying.

Hermione smiled. The pain she was feeling right now sure answered the question. "Yes." Hermione left it at that. Gingerly getting up, trying to ignore the pain she hauled her heavy book bag over her shoulder and walked to class, wincing with every step. She had potions first up, she rolled her eyes and shook her head. At least she could find solace in the fact she knew he had a hang over.

"Miss Granger, must you talk to god damn loud?" Rubbing his temples he sat as his desk. His head was pounding and he still felt like throwing up. Sucking down coffee in a bid to remedy his ailments, it was all but futile.

Hermione, knowing Severus was hung over and as a result his head would be pounding decided it would be a great time to strike up a conversation with Draco. The two putting aside their differences after the duel. Draco had cottoned on to what Hermione was doing and joined in, allowing his voice to raise just a few octaves higher then normal.  
"I am not talking loud, _sir. _I am talking at my normal decibel, although you did not mind me screaming your name last night."

The entire class erupted into laughter, she had done it. She had embarrassed him as much as she could, he would admit defeat. Never ever in a million years had he expected to hear that coming from her mouth in class. There were just some things that should be left unsaid, clearly she never received the memo.

"Out side, now!" He bellowed. His head pounded even harder, he just wanted to crawl back into bed and sleep the day away.

The class let out a resounding 'ooohhh,' as he followed her out of the room. It was almost becoming a game for them. She would say or do something that pissed him off and he would kick her out of the class room where they would continue to stir the pot in a bid to get each other to snap.

"Do you do this just to annoy me? Do you do this to humiliate me? Or do you do this because you hate me?" He asked coolly, leaning against the wall.

"All of the above," She stated, cocking her head to the side.

"Must you choose to show you your displeasure for me in the middle of a class? I am sure you have plenty of time out side of school hours to do so."

"Probably. But I would much prefer an audience."

"You never struck me at the type to show boat, Hermione."

"You never struck me as the type to call me a Mud Blood, but hey it happened," She spoke casually as if it were nothing.

"I would have known if I had called you such a thing."

"Not if you had just drowned your sorrows in a bottle of whiskey, but hey what would I know, I am just a Mud Blood after all."

"I am sorry, ok. I was clearly not thinking rationally, shit happens, move on!"

"Yes, shit does happen. But perhaps just once could you think of my feelings."

"Could you think of my feelings too," he added.

A derisive snort was his answer. He could see it in her eyes, she was looking for the perfect thing to say to this. Her mind ticked over fast and within seconds she had her insult.

"Pack your tampons in your purse today, Severus?" She sniggered, she was the epitome of awesome.

Observing her his mind went into over drive. It seemed she thought insulting him was a little game. To be honest he found it amusing and a good source of entrainment, he would never let her know that of course. He always had many bigger and better come backs but kept them to himself. She hated him and tolerated him at best. He did not need to insult her further and wake up with her leaning over him in with a knife in hand.  
"Look, just get back in to class and keep your mouth shut. I grow tired of your daily slandering. I will deal with you later."

"Just like I grew tired of you last night. It was so uneventful I fell asleep during." A mischievous glint in her eye. She applauded herself, he had no idea what went down last night. She could fabricate anything she desired and he would be none the wiser.

"I highly doubt that," tone bored.

"You can doubt all you like but it wont change the outcome of what has already happened."

"I don't have to change the out come because I know it would have gone in my favour."

"If you are sure," she said dismissively. This in turn wanted him to dig deeper.

"If I was so bad, why did you say you were screaming my name." A smug satisfied look on his face.

He had her. She would have to think quick. "You don't think I lie? I wanted a reaction and I got one."

"You see, Hermione. I do not believe you. I know I was great." He stepped close to her, his lips ghosting over her ear with a feather light touch. "I know you screamed my name. Admit it, you are thinking about jumping my bones right now." His hot breath trickled down her neck, goosebumps covered her body.

She had to admit, she was being turned on right now. The lips on her ear was enough to cloud her judgement, add his voice into the mix and she was borderline losing control.

Taking a breath she stepped back, bringing herself back to reality. "Oh you could not pay me to sleep with you ever again. You could not afford me."

"I can afford three galleons." He smirked. He counted, one, two and three, here was the she devil.

"Three gallons. Three gallons. Try three hundred." She screeched.

The two had been so engrossed in their war of words they had both missed the bell that had gone a good few minutes before. They also missed the fact they were now the entertainment of the day. At least fifty students stood around watching the slagging match. All in awe at how this was unfolding. Hermione and Severus they each took a turn to add and insult and would wait for a come back. It was almost a game the two played. Neither would admit that they enjoyed this.

Hermione loved to grate on his nerves, she done it quiet well. She would keep going and going until eventually, he would have a meltdown at something she said.

He loved to insult her, just as much as she did he. He kept a lot of the below the belt insults to himself. They were hurtful and not very nice, but he always had back up if he needed it. She sometimes got a little too carried away, but he always took it with a grain of salt. She on the other hand took everything he said to heart and it cut her deeply, not that she would let it be known.

"Are you two at it again?" An irrate Scottish voice cut them short of their slandering session. She pushed her way through the growing crowd of students.

The two looked mortified when they came back to reality. How much had everyone heard.

"You two will get to my office, now." She pushed her way back through the crowd, Severus and Hermione followed.

HG/SS

"You two need to leave your issues behind before you come to class." Lips pursed she looked the picture of anger.

"It's not me, it's her. Maybe she should grow up." Arms crossing his chest he leant back just a little further in his chair, just waiting for what insult would come his way next.

"Maybe you should die." she offered, helpfully. Looking to him with disdain.

"I would have been dead right now. But no, someone had to save me, don't blame me for something that was out of my hands," He said coolly.

"Seeing as you already hate me I will confess right now. It was ME, Severus Snape who saved you. Sorry if I did the wrong thing. If I had known I would of ended up married to you I would have finished you off myself. I wont make the same mistake twice."

He looked like a fish out of water, mouth gaping open and closed. He wanted to talk but could hardly form anything in his head. "You?" he coughed out.

She nodded. "Well it wasn't Mary Fucking Poppins was it. Do you think Harry and Ron were smart enough to help? Do you think Dobby came back from the depths of the veil to save you. Did it ever dawn on you or did you just not want to think about it."

He looked to Minerva for some sort of answer. "It was Hermione. We wanted to keep it quiet because we knew you would not take it well."

So all this time it was her. He had his life all thanks to her. He could have handled the news had it been anyone but her. He owed her a lot now. That would give her an even bigger ego now. How come she had not flounced around before, shouting from the roof tops that she had saved him.

"Well next time mind your own business," Snapping at her.

"Oh don't worry. If I saw you on fire and I had a bottle of water in my hand I would open it, take a sip, make that ahhh refreshing sound and then walk away."

"No, I would expect nothing less from you. After all you have set me on fire before, so I would not expect you to put one out."

"I was pretty proud of that." She had a smug look on her face that could of even rivalled that of Draco Malfoy.

Minerva now growing tired of their bickering had to step in. "Look, I know this situation you are in is not ideal. There is a large age gap and you never really got on before marriage. You have been forced to live together. You were both throw in the deep end. You two are such polar opposites there was always bound to be some tension. But you are going to have to keep it out of the class room. What goes on between you two in the bedroom does not need to be known to the entire school." She hated having to play the mediator but someone had to.

They both sifted uncomfortably, Severus more so than Hermione. "Sorry," Hermione mumbled.

"Now you two take the rest of the day off. You both look like you haven't slept a wink all night." Severus was sure he saw a mischievous light playing in her eye.

She had to smile to herself. They were perfect for one another, their constant bickering and fighting was much like an old married couple. He was good for her and she was good for him. Of course she would keep that observation to herself.

HG/SS

"Ok. I am sick of the childish fights with you, Hermione. This has to stop. I grow tired off it. Perhaps we can call a truce?" He was hopeful. He really did not want the bane of his existence to be fighting with her daily.

She nodded slowly. "Ok. But it doesn't mean I will like you."

"Nor me."

"Good. Glad we could come to an agreement."

"As I have said, I will tolerate you. I will put up with you as best I can."

She nodded. "Ok"

She desperately needed sleep. She passed him closely, he reached out a hand and grabbed her shoulder.

"Thank you for saving me."

"Forget it, you would have done the same. I am not too bad for a Mud blood, hey?"

"Well actually...I probably would have left you there to die a cold and lovely death, but hey that is me. And I said I was sorry for calling you a Mud Blood. It..I...My better judgement was not with me at the time."

"No it wasn't. Just your huge egotistical side."

Oh for fuck sake. Has she just not agreed to a truce? She just had to keep pushing on and on until she had the last say. Of course it wasn't true if he had seen her in the same potion he was in, he would not have hesitated to save her, she did not need to know.

"I am going to lie down before I fall down." She pulled from his grasp. "Oh and why don't you talk to Lilly again about how much you love her."

Fuck. He had no other word then fuck. He must have rambled on in his drunken state talking to Lilly, or at least the one he imagined up. He felt terrible that she had over heard him. He tried to shrug it off. He had to keep reminding himself he did not like her. "You are only tolerating her, Severus." He needed a drink... As he pulled the stopped out of the brand he snorted. She was mental, he was great in bed no matter what she said. And that is all mattered to him.

HG/SS

As Autumn turned to Winter and the snow began to fall, Christmas was just days away. The castle decorated festively and chatter of the Holidays flew through the castle. The hype of the upcoming holidays was intoxicating, even Hermione was happy and that said something because she lived with the biggest kill joy ever.

The two had been co-inhabiting for the past month with nary a fight. In fact, they hardly spoke. Hermione would go to her room to study, often until midnight, leaving Severus to his own devices. If someone did not know they were married, it would not be apparent. To be honest they had hard said ten words to each other. Christmas break was just one day away and Severus was not sure what they were doing. He would of course stay here in the castle like he did every Christmas, keeping to himself and not joining in on any festivities.

As Severus awoke on the last day of School he could not help but feel a little cheerful. He would not have to rise early or put up with idiots tomorrow, it was almost bliss.

He practically danced down the hallway in nothing but a pair of pyjama pants, and to the bathroom, pushing the door open his heart sank. His great morning was now not so great, Hermione was hogging the bathroom. Usually she was up and out long before he was ready to use the bathroom. This angered him slightly, contrary to what others thought, he actually did shower.

"What are you doing down there." It was not a question, it was spoken condescendingly. Watching as she sat on the floor in front of the toilet, arms wrapped around it as if her life was dependant on the porcelain before her.

"I am fucking Harry Potter. What the hell does it look like." She managed to scream at him before her gut turned and she threw up once more. Throat burning and eyes watering she looked to him.  
"If you think you are having a shower you are sorely mistaken, I refuse to move from this spot until my gut stops churning which may or may not be any time soon."

"Shall I inform your professors for the day you will not be attending classes?"

She thought for a moment. Whilst the last day of school was always a bludge she did not want to miss them for some stupid stomach bug.

"I will be fine." She heaved once more, throwing up again. "On second thoughts. I may not be. It is just a virus I am sure, will be over it in no time. Oh by the way I am heading to the Weasleys for Christmas, if you want to come the invite is there."

His face contorted into pure disgust. Did she think he would actually spend Christmas in that shit hole?

"Have fun with that, wont you. I refuse to sit in that crap shack surrounded by them. I would rather neck my self. Oh I could not sit through another epic tale of the Wonderful Harry Potter." He casually leant against the door frame.

"Admit it. You don't want to be happy. You don't want to spend Christmas being happy. That is it, isn't it?"

Ok, she had him. It was true he did not want to be happy. He did not want to sit around sipping egg nog listening to the latest tales of the famous Harry Potter. Or being squished into a house like a sardine in a can. He wanted to stay here on his own in the castle as he always done, brooding. That was the way he liked it thank you very much.

"Yes, that is it. You figured it out. Hit the nail right on the head," Sarcasm evident in his voice. Turning he stalked away.  
Fuck she hated him at times, but right now she was to occupied with throwing the contents of her stomach up, not that she had much left.

A/N: Ok. Here you go. I held up my end of the bargain ;) I hope you all like it. I thought it was time to get things moving along so skipped a month ahead.

Merry Christmas to all.=) Not sure if I will get an update in before Christmas. Hope you all have a great day.  
Aliasmel1

:


	11. Chapter 11

"I am fine," She protested. Once again she found her self throwing up the next morning.

"You are not fine. If you were fine you would not be down there on the floor heaving your guts up. I don't think you should go to the Burrow. You should stay here and get better. Clearly you have more than just a virus."

"No. I am going I will be fine. Really I will. I already promised Harry I would go." Her eyes were pleading with him.

"Fine, go and throw up all over them. Just aim for Potter and make it worth while. At least take this." Pulling a corked vial from his robes he left it on the bathroom sink.

"I spent a good part of the night brewing that just in case you were still sick. It seems I was right in my judgement."

She found it hard to believe he had spent part of the night brewing anything that would right her ill health. Maybe it was poison? Something that would slowly kill her and make it look like a natural death.

"Yes. I did spend the night brewing it. No, I am not ill, and a wand was not held at my temple with the promise of the killing curse. And no it is not poison. Just something to settle your stomach." He must have read her mind because he knew exactly what she had been thinking.

"Thank you." She managed to whisper out. Her gut churning with promise of being sick again. She was determined to get to the Burrow sooner or later.

HG/SS

"I am so hungry." Hermione grabbed another serving of roast beef and covered it with gravy, with such gusto it could rival even Ron.

Sitting at the Burrow eating dinner, the room full to bursting with friends and relatives. It had been a little icy to begin with. Ron and Lavender cavorting around the place, lips locked. It would have taken a fire hose to part them at times.

"I have thrown up for the past two days. A stomach virus I assume. I must say my appetite has come back with a vengeance." Waving her fork animatedly in front of her. Conversation directed at anyone who would listen.

Molly studied the girl. She was a pretty, young thing. She did not deserve to be married to Severus, yet she was. The world was cruel at times. She had always liked Hermione. She was smart and she had the drive to become what ever she wanted. Hermione was like a second daughter to her. Molly had always planned for Ron to marry Hermione, not the floozy he was with now. Lavender was the most infuriating person she had ever had to put up with.

She could not help but wonder about the girl. She had the appetite of a starved wolf and from what she had said she was sick for two morning running. All the signs that pointed to pregnancy. But surely if Hermione did sleep with Severus she would have had the brains to perform a contraceptive charm. But then again people did get caught up in the moment. But then again Hermione and Severus did not see eye to eye on anything. There is no way she would have slept with him, not in a million years. Hermione was a modest girl and she did not need Severus' bad influences on her, she was only young and young people were easily led astray. She would have to corner her later and find out any and all information.  
HG/SS

"Hermione dear," Molly began. Dinner had been eaten and everyone had retired to the sitting room. Harry and Ron played chess, Lavender hanging off his lap. Everyone else was talking amongst themselves.

Ginny, Hermione and Molly sat at the kitchen table chatting. It was now or never, Molly did not like to pry but perhaps the girl had no idea she may be pregnant.

"Hermione," She began gently. Resting a hand on the girls forearm.

"I don't mean to pry but I do this because I care about you dear. Are you pregnant?"

Pregnant?! What kind of question was that, had she put weight on, no that was preposterous. "No you have to have sex for that to happen." She laughed it off.

"But you did," Ginny interjected.  
Hermione's face instantly fell, she had almost forgotten all about that. "Oh shit." Was about all she could sum up to say.

"No. No I can't be. It was only the once what are the odds, very low I am sure."  
She would not lie, her heart sunk at the accusation. What were the odds of her really being pregnant? The smart part of her knew the odds were very high, but the part of her that did not want to believe it told her it was very low.

"The odd are very high dear. To be honest I did not think you would..." She had to take breath. Never would she have thought Hermione would sleep with him. She was still a child for god sake. "I never thought you would sleep with him. Not this early on in anyway. You never struck me as the type to sleep with someone without the love there. I guess you are married at least."

What the hell was this? An intergeneration? A place where she would be condemned for her miss deeds? It was one weak moment when she let her desires rule her head and her heart.

"You at least used some form of means of contraceptive?" Molly was hopeful.

"No...I was so caught up in the moment I never thought to do so."

"Perhaps Severus done one without you knowing." Molly smiled weakly, this was not looking good for the girl.

"No. He had been drinking he could barely stand up let alone perform any spells."

"He was drunk! Did he rape you?" Molly could just not comprehend why Hermione would let him lay a hand on her. Hermione was a smart girl, but for her this was really stupid. She still held hopes that even though Hermione had married Severus perhaps one day the law would be abolished. She also hoped Ron and Lavender would divorce, thus leaving room for reconciliation with Ron and Hermione. A baby in the mix would ruin her perfect laid plans.

"What. No! He may be rude, cold, cruel, vindictive and have ice running through his veins but he would never hurt me. I...I trust him." She had even surprised her self. She trusted him. She could not deny it.

"Are you sure you were not forced? If you were you can let me know dear."  
"No! I wasn't. He may be a total prick in most aspects of life but he would never ever do that." Raising her voice a few octaves. She was not here for this shit.

"He is a Death Eater." Molly shrugged.  
"And just what is that meant to mean?!"

"They are known for 'forcing' themselves upon women."

"For your information. He WAS a Death Eater. WAS! He is no longer. Also you forget the fact he was trusted by Dumbledore. He may have been a Death Eater but he was nothing like them. He had to do what he had to do to survive." By time she finished she was shaking violently. Never in a million years would she think she would be standing up to Molly Weasley. Never is a million years would she think she would be defending Severus Snape. How things changed over time.

"Once a Death Eater, always a death eater." Molly bit back.

By this time they had an audience. Harry flanking Hermione's side. Hermione stood up, tears breaking free from her eyes as she left the room. Harry took off after her. They got as far as the front lawn before harry roped her in.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, I will be fine I just need to go." Wiping tears away she tried to smile.

"Ok. I will come check on you in a few days. I love you." Harry hugged her letting her go. There was no point in trying to change her mind, she was persistent.

"I love you too, Harry." She spun on her heel, heading back to Hogwarts.

HG/SS

Severus practically shit himself when the door flew open with such ferocity the damn thing nearly fell of it's hinges. Setting down his tumbler of brandy and the book he was reading. He was stunned when Hermione stormed into the room, what the fuck was she doing back. She was meant to be gone for two weeks.

"What are you doing back?"

She only looked to him. It was evident she was crying and he had no idea why. Had something happened to her? Had someone hurt her? They would pay. He stopped his thoughts in his tracks, since when did he care what happened to her? He was going soft in his old age he was sure of it.

When she flung herself into his lap he was sure she had to be under the Imperious curse. There was no way the normal rational thinking Hermione would do such a thing. He held his arms out to the side awkwardly unsure what to do in this situation, eyes wide he tried to think what he should do.

Nuzzling her head into the crook of his neck she began to sob uncontrollably. Gently he placed his arms on her back and patted awkwardly. "There there."

"She basically accused you of raping me. Said you were a Death Eater." She mumbled through the sobs.

Who had accused him of raping her? He was ever more confused now then he was when she first stormed in. He had Hermione sitting on his lap crying and mumbling something about him and rape. He could not move and he hardly knew how to console an emotional woman.

"What are you rambling on about, woman?!"  
She toom in a breath trying to calm herself. Pulling her head from his neck she slowly tried to form the words in her head.

"Molly Weasley," She began slowly. "She said you raped me. She said you were a Death Eater so it was basically in your blood to hold me down and have your way with me. She could not comprehend that I had done so willingly." There, she had managed to get it out clearly.

"I see. And what part caused you the emotional distress you are in now?"

She looked confused, was what she said not clear? "The whole lot."

"I see. She upset you enough to leave and come crying back home to me?"

"Yes."

"Let her think what she wishes. She is a lonely house wife, Hermione. Let her imagination run wild with her. It does not matter to her I have Order of Merlin, First Class. That means nothing to her. She has never liked me and never will. I could be given a Saint Hood and she would still Slander my name. Don't let her get to you. And besides, I thought you would have been Slandering me with her."

"I know, I surprised even myself." She smiled weakly. He reached an index finger out and wiped the tears from each of her cheeks.

"I am going to bed." She heaved herself off of his lap.  
"Good night, Hermione."

"Good night, Severus."

Severus sat there in awe. What the hell had just happened. She had been upset over someone who had run his name into the ground, yet she done the same and got great satisfaction in doing so. She had come to him visibly upset, after some sort of affection and someone to console her. Something had just shifted between the two of them. She had been civil towards him and he had repaid her the same respect. Could it be Hermione liked him? Could it be she was the only one who could torment him because she meant no harm, it was all for fun. Was Hermione's feeling for him growing into something greater?

What scared him more was perhaps, after this and her nobility in standing up for him, perhaps his feeling were shifting as well. Could he be falling in love with her. He snorted, no god damn way.

HG/SS

"Throwing up again?" He leant casually against the door frame watching her. This was the third morning in a row. Never had he known a virus to only affect someone in the mornings. Perhaps it was a mutated strain.

"Yes, I just can't seem to shake it."

"Perhaps a visit to the infirmary is in order?"

Her eyes grew wide. She did not want to. What if she was pregnant? She could go on living in denial quiet easily.

"If you don't go, I will drag Poppy down here to you. The choice is up to you."

"Fine, I will go but I do not want you tagging along."

"I will escort you there, to make sure you do go. But I will wait outside."

"Once I finish throwing up I shall head up there. Even though I do not wish to bother her the night before Christmas."

"She is there to be bothered. That is what she is paid for."

"Fine, but I am telling you it is nothing"

"It may very well be. But it is better to be safe then sorry."

She had to laugh in her head at the irony of his statement, oh how true it was.

HG/SS

"What is wrong dear?" Poppy looked the girl up and down. She looked fine, no apparent injuries and she did not visibly look ill.

"I'm only here because he." She pointed to Severus who never did stick to his word and followed her in. "Made me come up here. I am totally fine he is just making mountains out of mole hills."

"She is not fine, Poppy. She has been throwing up for the past three mornings."  
The Medi-Witches face instantly fell when he mentioned that. She was 99.999% sure she knew exactly what was wrong with her without even investigating further. She looked to Hermione who was visibly nervous. "I am sure it is just a bug." She smiled.

"Come." She led Hermione half way across the infirmary, just out of ear shot of Severus. Hermione followed, it felt like she was walking to her death sentence.

The Medi-Witch pointed to a bed. "Just lay there." Hermione done as she was told. Heart beating, her mouth became dry in an instant. This was it, the end of her life would soon be confirmed. Poppy pulled the curtain around them.

"Right, now. I will just cast a little spell, it wont hurt I promise." Hermione watched as the elder witch pulled her wand from her pocket and aimed it at her. A soft warm glow emitted from the tip and surrounded Hermione for a few seconds and then vanished.

"Just as I suspected. You are pregnant."

"Pregnant!" Hermione exclaimed as well as she could in a hushed whisper.

"Yes. I take it you are none too impressed."

"You could say that." She shrugged.

"It is what it is, Hermione."

"How long until I start showing?" She was already plotting her plan of attack in her head. Perhaps if she forgot all about it her problem may just go away.

"Well you are one month along according to my test. So you have another two months minimum maybe if you are lucky four months. We had one girl go through her whole term without showing but she was heavy boned and carried a bit of weight. You on the other hand are not."

"I see. So I can deny it for a few months more until I come up with a better plan."

"A better plan? What is there to plan, you have the child and raise it. You will have to tell Severus. Hermione, he does have a right to know in due time, he is the father."

"Yes he is but I do not want to tell him. He already hates me enough, imagine if I told him!"

"Well he is going to take it worse when you are being rushed off to St Mungo's in labour. You will only have a few months and you will be showing. And he is going to work it out when you are throwing up every morning, he is not stupid Hermione. He will work it out on his own in due time."

"I know. I guess I will tell him in due time." In the mean time she would live a normal life. She could not tell him. He would fly off the handle at her for sure. He was not exactly the fatherly type. She knew she had to produce a child but she was hoping it may of happened later rather than sooner.

"Hermione, he puts on this facade where he makes everyone thinks he hates them. That is his coping mechanism. You probably already know he had a horrible child hood with an abusive father and a none to supportive mother. He does it so no one will want to get close to him. I have known him since he was a child first come to Hogwarts. He does have a good side, I have seen it once or twice but it does not emerge too often. I am sure you will do the right thing. Who knows it may bring him that little bit of something he has been missing in his life."

Drawing back the curtain Poppy walked over to Severus. "She will be fine in due time." Leaving it at that she went back to her office.

Hermione emerged and walked to Severus. She did not know what to say, she had no idea if she should tell him or if in doubt, deny, deny and deny.

"I am," she began but could not form the words she wanted to say. "I am sick. Just a virus I should be right eventually. It could be tomorrow it could be a week only time will tell."

He could not help but feel she was hiding something from him, what it was he had no idea., perhaps in time he would find out.

HG/SS  
"Merry Christmas." Extending a lovely wrapped gift out to him. Sitting in his favourite chair in the sitting room, he eyed it off carefully. He was sure she would not get him anything, he was clearly wrong

"Thank you." He furrowed his brow, taking it from her. Carefully opening it. A bottle of Ogden's finest. A lovely white peacock feather quill and a bottle of the finest ink in England.

She thought perhaps she should tell him now. You know, Merry Christmas, I am pregnant. But the time did not feel right at all.

He stood and headed to his room and emerged moments later a neatly wrapped gift of his own. Handing it to her she unwrapped it quickly. The latest edition of Hogwarts A History. With a whole new chapter dedicated to the war. A lovely golden necklace with a simple jade stone and a lovely personalise leather bound diary.

"They are lovely, thank you." She put the items down on a spare lounge. Picking the necklace up she handed it to him. He looked at her puzzled for a moment, what the hell did he want with it.

"Put it on me, Genius." She had to laugh at how perplexed he looked. But then again he probably never has given a girl a necklace before.

Grabbing her hair and pulling it to the side to allow him access he easily slid it around her neck and done it up.

He could not help himself as his finger tips glided softly over the white flesh of her neck. He could hardly contain himself as his lips ghosted feather light kisses over the back of her neck. She shuddered under his light tickling touch and his light lips. Closing her eyes she leant into the touch slightly. She would not lie, it felt amazing.

He was unsure what brought this on. Something inside of him screamed to do it. To be honest he thought she would of pulled away by now.

Ceasing the kisses on her neck he spun her around to look at her. His black eyes met her brown ones, both searching for something. Here he had a lovely kind hearted woman he called his wife. She had no doubt defended him a few days ago. She obviously cared for him to defend his name and yet he was a total prick to her. Whilst she would never admit it she did care for him to some extent. Was she falling in love? No. Would she? Maybe in time.

Severus would not lie, he cared for her too. He knew he cared for her a little, it would be hard not to. But right now he was losing grip on his feelings and he hated it. His whole paradox began to shift and he did not like it. He always said he would never love anyone but Lilly. He also said he would never love Hermione. Things change and people change. He hated to admit it but even he was changing. He had to take life as it came and stop trying to push everyone away. Surely he was worthy of a little happiness?

His lips came crashing down onto her own. He could not tell her how he felt but he could show it and hopefully she would work it out in time. All the times he was insulting her he done so not to hurt her but to bring her closer, it was not very logical but it was his way of showing her that he cared.

She returned his kiss with gusto and enthusiasm. This time neither had been insulting one another. This time he was not drunk, he had a clear grip on reality and what he was doing. This was something he wanted to do. This was something they both wanted.

A/N:

Phew! 7 pages. I know..I know I said I would not post another but...But I am addicted to writing this! Last one till after Christmas...I promise.

I loved all the reviews! Thank you :D I hope this answered the question on whether she was pregnant or not.

Aliasmel1


	12. Chapter 12

His mouth crashed onto hers in a moment of need and want. She parted her lips instantaneous, his tongue slowly making it's way in. A knock at the door and a disappointed sigh, he pulled away.

In the three long steps it took him to get to the door he had gone from quiet happy and content to murderous. "Harry fucking Potter." He could only shake his head as he opened the door.

"Bad time?" Harry asked.

"Any time would be a bad time when it regards you"

Silence.

"So I can come in?"

Severus stepped back, he had ruined the moment now, what would be the point of denying him entry.

"Harry!" Hermione squealed as she leapt forward and threw her arms around him. The force behind her just about send him toppling to the floor.

He observed the two of them. They clearly had a very close relationship... But how close? Why did she not marry Harry Potter? Why did he not ask her? He knew there was something between him and the Weasley girl, but nothing serious that he was aware of. And why did he just feel a slight pang of jealousy?! This was insane.

"How are you?" Harry asked her seriously, stepping back to look at her.

"Great. Better than great, wonderful." She gestured to the lounge. Sitting down she sat next to him.

"How are you really?"

How was she really? What was that meant to mean? Was he implying because she was married to him she would not really be wonderful as she stated.

"I really am wonderful, Harry."

"You should have seen the huge fight Ron and Lavender had this morning. Talk about she devil. Ron bought her a necklace. It was not good enough because it was only gold plated. Then Ron being Ron and always saying the wrong things really put his foot in it. He said if he had given it to you, you would have appreciated it. And that he wished he had married you instead."

No. Just no. Ron would not lay claim to his wife, never. She was his Hermione. Let Ron have the one he married. He back tracked, wait, his Hermione? Since when did he ever think like that? He shook his head. Clearly his judgement was being clouded. But there was that jealousy again, rearing it's head up high. He had no idea why. It was not like he loved the girl. Did he? No. That was preposterous.

A nervous laugh and silence for a few moments was all Hermione could muster up. What should she say in this situation? What should she do? Talk about awkward.

"Come to think of it, it was exactly like the one you are wearing."

"Except that one is gold and not gold plated. Because I, unlike Weasley, am not a tight ass." He had to put in his two sickles worth.

"I would not care if it were made of aluminium and rubber bands, it is lovely."

So, he had purchased her a gift, odd... Very odd indeed. Never did he strike Harry as the type of person two give a flying fuck about anyone but himself. Perhaps time really did change people. Or perhaps he was trying to get into her pants. The latter was the one he was sure of. Snape was not human, there was no way he knew how to love. When he left the factory it was not programmed into his hard drive.

"Molly is having kittens still, about what went down the other night. She is playing on it big time. She says she cannot believe someone whom she took in and treated her as her own daughter could do that to her. She claims she is heart broken over the whole fiasco. She cannot believe that you would choose him over herself."

Hermione shrugged. She had no idea what to say on the matter. I am sorry was not one of them. Why did she have to be sorry! She did not a thing wrong, it was all Molly. She should leave her unwanted opinions to herself. Great, now Hermione had gone and made herself angry.

"Harry, look. If she wants to go shooting her opinions around that do not matter to me I am going to stand up for what I believe in. She insulted my husband. Was I going to just sit idly by and allow that? No!"

"Yes but she did have a point, he was a Death Eater and she was only worried about you."

"Worried! She was not worried. She just wanted some gossip to get her through her other wise boring day."

"Anyone would think you actually like him, Hermione."

"Maybe I do!" She exclaimed. Immediately clasping a hand over her mouth.

Hello, I am here. He felt like saying as two began their barrage of words. Maybe if he jumped up and down on the spot waving his arms they would realise. No, he was not that flamboyant, he would sit here and observe. If Potter had to ruin what was about to happen between himself and Hermione, he could at least entertain him for a while.

"She wants you to come for lunch." He gently pushed. "Alone," he added.

"I wont. She insulted me and my intelligence. And she insulted him." She waved a hand in Severus' direction.

"And since when do you care who insults him? You do so all the time from what I have heard."

"Yes I do. But I am allowed to do so. It's our thing."

So they had a thing now, Severus mused.

"Look Hermione, the offer is there. I did not come to fight with you. I will see myself out."

Angrily Harry stood and flounced from the room, leaving the two alone once more.

They were more confused than before. She had admitted she liked him. She had also once again stood up for him. And he, well he realised he was jealous when it come to anyone even hugging her in a friendly manner. Was he falling for her? No, he was not. Ok so maybe... No, not maybe...He was falling for her, hard. Never in his life would he have thought, he, Severus Snape, would be falling for Hermione.

Hermione could not believe she defended him and stood up against the older woman. She had always been told to respect her elder and here she was, quiet blatantly disrespecting them. Oh well, sometimes these things happened.  
Was she too falling for him. She scoffed in her head. What was the point, he would never feel the same way back.

Now the two sat awkwardly, looking everywhere but each other. They both wanted to act on impulse and resume where they had left, but neither wanted to be pushed away by the other. Rejection hurts.

"So. I guess you will be heading to your lunch." Looking at the wall, which he had never realised until now how interesting it was.

"No way. I am staying here." She looked at the floor. How interesting that was. With it's cold stones.

"I am not much company."

"So?"

Silence.

This was stupid, why did he feel like a love sick teenager who was hanging around their crush, unable to converse. He was 38 god damn years old, he knew how to hold a conversation.

"I have some brewing to do. Restock the infirmary and all." He shrugged.

And his point was?

"I see."

"You can join me, if you like?" Wait, what? He should really learn to filter his thoughts before they fell from his lips.

She smiled. It was stupid. He had only asked her to help him with his potions. But she knew, deep down he would never allow anyone the honour of working with him.

HG/SS

"Yes, just like that but maybe a little slower." He swooped around behind her, dutifully watching as she brewed the potions. He thought he would give her a go at making a few. They were not too complex and he knew she was more than capable.

Grabbing her right hand as she stirred he slowed the movement a touch. Too fast or too slow and the potion would be ruined. "That's right." He pushed himself hard against her back. She stiffened at the touch. "Just a few more minutes and it will be perfect." His lips grazed the shell of her ear. The hot breath like a welcome summer breeze.

She shut her eyes and inhaled for a moment. Merlin's hairy nut-sack, she didn't need this distraction whilst she was only moment away from completion.  
He ran a single digit across her soft warm cheek, down her neck and finished at her collar bone.

Fuck you, Severus. She was screaming out in her head. It was hard to concentrate whilst you were being turned on.

He laughed in his head, this was too good. He could tell she was frustrated which made it all the more sweeter. He did not dare tell her the potion was ready minutes ago and could not be ruined by over stirring. To be honest he was relishing in the closeness. He warm body against his own, her soft skin under his fingers and the vanilla scent he had come to notice a few weeks ago. It was so damn intoxicating he felt like tossing off every cauldron and utensil off the table and taking her there and then.

"Hermione I love" He began softly, his lips once again brushing her ear.

Her eyes grew wide...What was he going to say. No, no, no! He could not say it! He couldn't. She began to feel sick.

"I love it when a potion turns out. Now go and grab me ten phials from the storage room." He pulled away from her. Oh how he loved to toy with peoples emotions.

She did not have to be told twice. Jumping from her seat she sprinted across the room, reffed open the door and stood there for a few moments getting her bearings.

Her stomach churned and her body shook. She thought for sure he was going to declare his undying love for her. Reaching for the phials, she grabbed an armful of them. She was trying to push all thought of what had just happened when she heard a bang and a crash. Furrowing her brow she wondered what the hell it was. It sounded like the cauldron, the one she had just slaved over had hit the floor. Walking out of the store room to investigate.

"That better not be my..." She stopped mid sentence. Dropping the phials to the floor without a second thought. Each one shattering on impact, grass shards raining across the room like small pieces of hail.

"Severus?" She whimpered as she fell to her knees beside him. Lying on the cold floor without even as much as a finger twitch was Severus. His robes wrapped awkwardly about his body. Her potion splattered all over the floor and one of the walls, the cauldron cracked and broken.

Panic set in, what the fuck was she meant to do. Ok Hermione, hold it together. She scolded herself.  
First things first. She vanished the potion and cauldron in one go. Next was to determine if he was dead. Picking up his hand and pressing two fingers to his wrist she felt a light pulse. Phew, she wasn't touching a dead man, after-all. Now, was he breathing? She placed a hand on his chest to feel if he were breathing. She was not sure if she was imagining the movement or not. She listened closely and could faintly hear the sound of breath. Ok, she would admit. Her parents were right in forcing her into those first aid lessons one summer. 'you never know when you will need it' they told her. She had been quick to snort at them and tell them she didn't need them when she had magic.

She debated in her head on her next form of attack. Would it be wrong to send for Madam Pomfrey on Christmas day.?  
Severus had told her it was, after all, what she got paid to for. Licking her lips, she sent out a Patronus, watching as it glided so carefree across the room and out of sight.

Before Hermione could even blink the Medi-Witch was bursting through the door and kneeling opposite Hermione.

She watched as the older woman tutted, poked and prodded her Husband. Finally, she came to a verdict. "He will be fine." She said flatly.

Fine? Fine! He was god damn passed out on the floor and her verdict was fine. Spoken as if she were giving her the time of day.

"This happens to him sometimes. Although they are not frequent. Ever since his accident he experiences fainting spells. He always pulls through and is fine in a day or two. Although he is meant to rest he rarely does. Trying to get him to stay in bed is like trying to nail Jelly to a wall. He will come to in his own time. I take it he never told you this?"

"No." She shook her head.

"Some secrets are best not kept secrets. Sometimes sharing the burden feels a hell of a lot better than to keep it bottled up inside."

And just what the hell was that meant to mean? She knew the woman was having a dig at her in a round about way.

"Now, we will just get him to his bed and he will be right." The woman stood, pointing her wand at the man she levitated him to his bed, Hermione hot on her heels.

HG/SS

Hermione lay next to him, watching him sleep. The rise and fall of his chest rhythmically. She had been there for several hours, waiting and watching. She had been running thought through her head the entire time. Should she tell him about the baby when he woke up? Should she just let him find out on his own.

'Hey tubbs, you have let yourself go. Look at that gut on you. Stop eating cake, fatty.' Was one scenario that had run through her head. It was a hell of a lot easier then actually trying to form the words and force them from her lips.

"I don't need a babysitter," He snapped. Eyes still closed.

She jumped slightly. How long was he awake for without announcing it?  
"And I am not babysitting. I am observing you. Making sure you wake up and don't slip into the depths of the veil."

And you felt the need to do so from the comfort of my bed? He slowly opened his eyes and turned his head to her.  
"Well, yes.. It is cold and the bed looked so inviting. It just made sense." She shrugged.  
He had to smile at that. At least she was honest.

They sat in silence for a good five minutes before Hermione could muster up the courage to ask him a question.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"That you still suffer after effects of the bite?"

"It didn't seem to be of relevance."

"Did you just want to keep it a secret from me?"

"I have many secrets I hide from you. It is not because I do not want to tell you, it is because I am ashamed of most of them. A person will let a secret be known when they are ready for it to be known to the world. You cannot force a secret. You cannot force a person into telling a secret. But this was not a secret, it just slipped my mind."

Her heart fluttered and then began to race, did he know about her secret? No, that was impossible. She was sure she was safe, for now.

"Now, I have some more brewing to do." He began to toss back the blankets.

"No you have to rest," biting out a protest.

"And you are going to stop me?" A quizzical brow raised in question.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I am."

"Oh, and how is that? Force me to stay here?"

"If I have to."

"I would like to see you try."

"Fine by me." In one motion she had a knee either side of him and sat on top of him. It was only after she had done this she realised where she was.

"Can't keep your hands off me, can you?" He looked a little too smug for her liking.

It was too late to back down now, she never gave up.

Leaning down and placing a hand either side of him, her nose an inch from his own. "And I plan to stay here, until you agree to stay here."

"And if I refuse?"

"I will stay here as long as need be." She cocked her head to the side.

Go for it, Severus. Just do it. She is asking to be kissed. She didn't put herself there because she wants you to stay there, she put herself there so you would kiss and touch her.

No she did not put herself there to be kissed, she is genuinely caring about your welfare.  
No, she wants to be kissed. She wants you to take her right there on your bed.

No, she doesn't. Don't listen to him.

Come on, don't deny yourself. You know you want her.

Shut up the both of you! He screamed in his head. His rational thoughts and his wants both shut up.

Without hesitation he reached a hand to the back of her head and pushed her face close to his. He pushed his lips against hers. She pushed her back into the pressure. Come hell or Harry Potter,he was going to fuck her senseless. Running a hand up her stomach she pulled away.

"We cant you are sick." She protested. He just silenced her with another kiss.

A/N: Next update. Hope you all had a great Christmas. Mine was pretty awesome. It is nearly the 27th here in Australia (half an hour lol) so not long till the new year! I shall post a celebratory NYE Chapter. Keep an eye out.


	13. Chapter 13

"I guess I will just be going?" It was more of a question then a statement, spoken breathlessly. Severus had just given her, possibly, the best sex of her life. Not that it would have been hard...She had only had sex twice now. Either way, it blew her mind. It was a far cry from the very first time he had fucked her. This time, this was just...She could not think of any other word but wow.

Her head resting on his chest, his voice a low grumble. "If you like. But I would much prefer it if you stayed. You know, after a work out like that I may have over exerted myself and I may relapse. And wasn't that the purpose of you hanging around? To make sure I would be fine."

He did have a point. And she did over exert him, not intentionally, anyway... You know when you put yourself in a situation and realise how stupid it was but cannot for the life of you get out of said situation...that is what happened to Hermione.

"Ok, you twisted my arm. I will stay."

"I hardly had to do any twisting. None in fact."

"Maybe I want to spent time with you."

He raised a brow. Could Hermione be falling for him just as hard as he was for her? "Says the woman who hates me."

"I don't hate you. You just annoy the shit out of me. There is a difference"

"I see." He tapped his chin with an index finger. "And they are?"

"If I hated you, I would not be lying here with you. If I hated you I would not have married you."

Hmmm so she did not hate him..Interesting, very interesting. He often wondered how she really felt about him. He always knew she did not hate him. He knew Hermione needed a great reason to hate someone and he had barely given her one. Dislike him, yes, hate, never.

"I see," Came his dry reply.

"To be honest I used to be shit scared of you. But over the years I grew use to just about everything about you. Did I ever expect to by lying here with you in this manner? No, not at all. Shit happens and things change."

"I asked you the differences, not a life story." He poked.

She blushed. "Yes sorry, I always get side tracked."

"Well the differences are-"

He pressed his lips to hers once more. She was unbearably mind numbing at times.

HG/SS

"I just have to duck in to Diagon Alley for something." She pulled on a large woollen coat to protect her against the cold winter air outside, she called over her shoulder on her way to the lounge room.

"I will come with you." He hunted around his room for his cloak. Or rather, he should have said, their room. Hermione had spent every night since Christmas in there. It was now New Years Eve.

Finding his cloak discarded in a heap under the bed he shook it off and put it on. He had not seen it for a few days. He had no need to wear it. Hermione had virtually shackled him to the bed and not allowed him to leave. She had insisted she stay with him which always led to sex, daily. Not that he complained and she did not seem to mind.

Something had shifted their paradigm, there was no denying it. He actually enjoyed her company and was thankful for it this Christmas. Usually he would have been in the castle alone and shut up in his chambers. This time around he had her to talk to.

Hermione thought perhaps she was bringing the best out in him. He had not snapped at her or made a snide remark since he fainted. She knew he did not love her, but perhaps he was starting to like her. The holidays were nearly over and she knew once the students came back he would turn back into a snark-o-saurus, but until then she would take him each day as it came. She would never admit it but she enjoyed his company. He was interesting and great in bed after all. She had been having so much fun with him it had almost slipped her mind she was pregnant. Surely it had crossed his mind she would be, or not far off it. Shagging like bunnies with no protective charms or potion was sure to bring on a pregnancy sooner rather than later.

She paced the sitting room waiting for him. It crossed her mind to tell him right now that she was pregnant. "Severus, I am pregnant." She took three steps and shook her head. Sounded much too insincere.

"Severus, I am pregnant." She shook her head once again. Much too quiet and unenthusiastic.

"Severus, I am-"

"Bat shit mental?" He offered as he stepped into the room.

She let out a nervous laugh. How much had he heard?

"Always talk to yourself?"

"Yes...Yes, always. Just having a conversation with myself." She spoke fast and unclear. Sucking in a nervous breath at the end.

"I see." He waved a hand dismissively.

"What are we going to Diagon Alley for?"

"Well I am going. You just decided to tag along. I just need to grab a few New Years Eve celebratory items... That may or may not entail me heading into the Weasley's shop."

It dawned on him. What the fuck was he going for? He did not need a thing and here he was wanting to tag along like a love sick puppy. He must be running and fever and delusional. Could it be he wanted to spend time with her? Could it be he was in love with her and could not admit it. Oh fuck it. He loved Hermione. He would not deny it any longer. The annoying little chit had wormed her way under his skin and into his heart. Ok Severus, act natural. She did not have to know how he felt.

"Severus...Severus? Are you ok?" Hermione asked him, trying to bring him back from his trance.

"Fine. Great, actually. Fine and dandy." He offered, a little too keenly.

"Ok then. If you say so..." Hermione did no want to press the issue. But when the hell did he say he was fine and dandy. He must have hit his head on the way down the other day.

"What ever it is you have planned from I do not want a part of it. Nothing of any good doing ever comes from that shop. And as your Professor I should not allow it." He pulled himself back into line. So what if he loved Hermione.

"And as my husband, you known damn well better then to stop me."

She had him between a rock and a hard place. It was true, he was both her Professor and her husband and it was hard to draw the line at times.

"Just remember, I am not bailing you out of any undesirable situation you may end up in. Remember that one, girl." Ok, he would bail her out of any situation but he would never let her know that.

"That's fine. I can look after myself. Now, we can stand here the rest of the day or we can get what I need."

HG/SS

As the two of them ambled slow down the middle of Diagon Alley, Severus kept a good four person distance between the two of them. People whispering and pointing at the presence of the Potions Master and his teen bride. He just bared his teeth at them and they scurried off in all directions.

Hermione rolled her eyes. Was he scared he would be cooties off her? Keeping a four person distance was clearly unnecessary. The truth was, if he got too close he would want to hold her hand and touch her. And that may alert her to the fact he actually liked her. Heaven forbid!

Reaching the shop Hermione needed, she stepped towards the door, casting a look over her shoulder. Severus had made it clear he was not taking a step into the store.

"I would rather kiss Lucius then step into that shop." He folded his arms over his chest.

She shrugged and stepped in. Severus instantaneously took three steps closer to the shop so he could peer into the window and keep an eye on things.

He watched as George stepped out from behind the counter and smiled at Hermione. Soon followed by Ron. What the hell was he doing there? Severus' eyes narrowed as he watched the younger Weasley step out and throw his arms around Hermione. He snorted. No one touched his wife. He was now so close to the window he did not realise he was pressing his nose against the glass.

The three of them laughed and George vanished leaving Hermione and Ron alone. Ron leant back against the counter coolly. He reached out a hand and touched Hermione's hand. No, that was not on, either. Keep your hands off her. He watched as Ron raised his hand. Hermione nodded. No wedding band. So the Lavender girl left him, that did not last long. George reappeared with a giant box in tow. Setting it down on the counter Hermione shrunk it down and shoved it in her pocket.

Hermione began to leave the shop, he took a few steps backwards, put on his trademark scowl, folded his arms and tapped his foot.

Ron was keenly following her out of the shop like a dog bounding after it's master. Laying eyes on Severus, he scampered back into the shop with his tail between his legs. That is right Weasley, eyes, hands and mind off of what you cannot afford.

"Took your time," he bit out. Not to be nasty, but out of habit.

"Sorry. Ron was in there and he kept me talking."

"Indeed."

"What is that meant to mean?"

"Nothing at all."

She eyed him sideways and decided not to push the issue. He was a weird one at the best of times.

"So, I guess we will be going now...Unless you need something."

"No, I bloody well do not need a thing." What had Weasley said to her. Had he tried to chat her up? She was young and easily persuaded, it would not take much for her to jump ship.

What the hell was his problem. He had gone from tolerable to ass hole in 0.2 seconds. He was such a mixed basket of emotions. He made her head hurt.

HG/SS

"I don't bloody well see why you need to drag me down to the lake," He huffed. He would never let it be known that he wanted nothing more than to follow her where ever it was she led him.

"You expect me to sit on a damn blanket and eat food?" That's it Severus. Keep up the Facade, she would never get wind that you want to spend as much time as possible with her.

"Well, yes." She was slightly taken aback. She had put in so much time into preparing the night, perhaps he could show a little enthusiasm.

Setting up the blanket right on the shore. A simple picnic basket filled with gourmet treats. Candles hovered in the air above their heads. And yet, it was still not enough for him. Well, if he wanted to sit in his bedroom and brood, so be it! She was not going to stop him.

"You can stay or you can go and brood all alone in bed. But I will be staying here."

What if that was her plan? What if she wanted him to go back to bed and she would get Weasley around here faster than you could say Dumbledore. Yes, he was sure that was her plan. Well, he would stuff that one up because he would stay!

"Calm down Woman. I will stay." Begrudgingly he sat on the blanket and stretched his legs out in front of himself. She better appreciate it, he would not even sit on the ground if the Dark Lord were breathing down his neck forcing him to.

After stuffing themselves full of cheese, gourmet breads and a little too much Elf Mead they found themselves nearing midnight. Hermione had taken it upon herself to rest her head in his lap. He had subconsciously begun to stroke her hair as he feigned a look out across the lake.

If Severus could freeze any moment in time, it would have to be this one. He would not deny it. It was probably the best New Years Eve he had ever spent with anyone. It would have also easily rated in his top five list of best things to ever happen to him.

Hermione quickly glanced at the watch on her wrist and smirked. And three, two, one. Hermione smiled as Severus jumped from fright. A loud bang had erupted and the entire night sky above the lake had lit up. The kaleidoscope of rainbow was breathtaking. He let it be known with just a gasp. The pure beauty of the colours as they erupted and began to fall to the ground like droplets of coloured rain.  
Fire works, damn fire works. He would admit, they were breathtakingly beautiful.  
Ok, this night probably ranked number three in best moments of his life. And he had no one to thank but Hermione. His wife. He could hardly believe it that he had someone to call his own. That was it, he was going to tell her... Soon.

As another massive bang erupted a large purple horse galloped across the sky swooped down along the lake and out of sight. Maybe the Weasley's could do something right. Silence. Should he admit it now?

Hermione chewed her bottom lip. Now would perhaps be the perfect time to tell him her dirty little secret.

"Herm-"

"Seve-" They both cut each other off.

"You go first," she pushed.

Heart beating and palms sweating he had forgotten how to breath for the moment. His mouth had become dry as he tried to force the words from his lips.

"I love you." There, he said it. The ball was in her court. He of course expected her to scream and rant like a Banshee.

"I love you, too," She coughed out. Her head was spinning. She thought he disliked her. He sure had a funny way of showing people he loved them.

"What did you want to tell me?" Changing the subject as if they had just been talking about the weather.

"Nothing. It doesn't matter."

Silence.

"Do you really?"

No, I just said it for the fun of it, he thought to himself. "Of course. Seeing you today with Weasley confirmed it. I just wanted to hex him into oblivion for touching you. Jealousy sure is fickle."

"And here was Severus Snape telling me he could never love me."

"Times change and people change. Sometimes it is for the better, sometimes the worse. This move forward has been for the better and I thank you. For brining some joy and love to my life."

This day now ranked number one on his list of best moments in his life. Check and mate.

A/N: Happy new year. I had planned to post this up twelve hours ago for Australian new years eve but I got sidetracked watching a movie. Finally, progress! He really does love her.


	14. Chapter 14

"Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed and without a second through threw her arms around the girl.  
"Thought I would come and visit before classes start again tomorrow." Ginny stepped into the chambers when Hermione stepped back and allowed her to do so.

"Weasley." Came the dry welcome of Severus Snape. She awkwardly smiled at him and quickly looked away.

It was foreign to him, he had grown used to Hermione, but not so used to her friends traipsing through. He knew he could not tell them to get out, and he would never know the joy of throwing them out, not whilst he wanted to stay married. He just had to cop it on the chin and as awkward as it was, ignore it. He was generally a private person, and to have them showing up and stomping around unnerved him.

"You look positively glowing." A mischievous smile played on Ginny's lips.

"Thanks Ginny," Hermione bit through gritted teeth.

Severus stood and swept out of the room, he did not want to hear the annoying chatter of two teenage girls. When he put it like that, he really did feel dirt, he, Severus Snape were sleeping with a teenage girl. He brushed it off, at least he was having fun.

Ginny looked precariously around the room, making sure he had well and truly left the room.

"Are you... You know.." She mouthed the words Pregnant. Hermione nodded once, barely noticeable.

"Oh, wow. Shit. Wow. I have no idea what to say. I shot gun God Mother." The red head smiled so sweetly Hermione was sure she was going to get Diabetes.

"Fine, fine just keep it quiet," delivered in a hushed whisper as she nervously looked in the direction Severus had walked off into.

"You mean you haven't told him."

"No. And I don't intend too until I really have to."

"So you are just going to spit it out and say, hey honey look what happened to me today."

"Look, I just can't tell him. You know what he is like... what if he goes off and starts having a fit?"

"And if you keep it from him it will all be fine and dandy? When he finds out that you kept it from him for months and months he will just accept it? Look, he knew when he married you that a child must be produced, this just happened sooner rather than later. I think that you should just tell him and let him get over it. But honestly, he may even like the idea of being a father. If you don't want to tell him I will do it for you." Ginny offered. She was not really scared of him at all.

Hermione licked her lips in thought, Ginny had a valid point. "Ok, ok. I will do it. In the next few days. I need to mentally prepare myself. If he flies off the handle, I am sleeping in your bed, remember that."

"Oh. And mum says she is sorry."

"That's nice." Hermione stiffened her jaw.

"She said she hopes you can forgive her."

"Perhaps."

"You know when you have that baby she will be there whether you like it or not."

"I know." Hermione smiled.

HG/SS

Hermione had woken, tip toed out of the bedroom, showered and dressed all before dawn. It was now the ninth day of January and classes were well and truly in full swing. In the time Severus had managed to snap at her twice and call her an annoying know it all chit in the middle of his class- and that was just the first day!. Yep, he was back. Of course, she did not take it to heart, she knew perhaps this would happen. It just proved how much he hated children and teaching.

This was going to be great telling him she was pregnant. She had picked today, his birthday, to tell him. All she knew was, it was going to be a birthday he would remember for life... Probably for being so terrible.

She had decided she would wish him a Happy Birthday, hand him the gift she had for him, tell him and then turn and sprint out to breakfast. At least she would not have to face him till later that night. She had it worked out she would go to the Gryffindor Common Room and hang out there as late as she could before sneaking back into the chambers, where hopefully, he had fallen asleep. She was a sheer mastermind.

Sitting at the small kitchen table with a warm tea, the weather still deathly bitter outside. "You're up early." Severus had sneaked up behind her and placed a soft kiss on her head. It was out of character, even for him.  
Truth be known, he felt like shit after telling her off and calling her names. There was no need to take his frustrations out on her.

"Happy Birthday," She squeaked in surprise.  
He raised a brow, he did not expect her to remember his Birthday, especially after the way he treated her the days prior.

Leaning down she pulled a box from the floor. He stepped around to look at it, cocking his head. Another gift from her, he really did not expect one for Christmas, let alone his birthday.

Pulling the lid off of the box he peered in. Soon his hand made it's way into the box and pulled out the gift. She hoped he liked it, it was so damn hard trying to buy for him.

The corners of hips lips twitched and he smiled. She breather a sigh of relief.

"I love it, thank you." He proudly lifted the gift from the box. The length of material cascaded to the floor in one fluid motion. He had to laugh, on the inside. It was a lovely navy blue cloak, a far cry from his dark black. But he would wear it, he never really thought about branching out from his trade mark colour. The material felt lovely under his fingers, soft and smooth, velvet? He wasn't too sure.  
He watched as she stood up. She looked paler than usual.

"There is something I need to tell you." Hopping from foot to foot she quickly glanced at her escape route, making sure nothing was blocking it.

It was now or never, sink or swim. She watched him as he raised an eyebrow as if willing her to spit it out. Swallowing hard and slowing her breathing trying to stay calm she managed to utter the words she had been keeping from him.

"I'm pregnant," She croaked.

"You're what?" He did not quiet catch what she had said.

"I'm Pregnant," This time she said it clearly and slowly before turning and dashing out the door.

"Well that was unexpected," he said to the empty room. To be honest, he had no idea how to feel, there was no denying the child was his, of course it was. He was happy, confused and upset all at once. Happy that he was going to be a father, something he had wanted for a long time but had never told anyone. Confused and unhappy because she had just run from their chambers as if he were about to give her a tongue lashing.

Of course he had an idea she may have been and was hiding it from him. You don't just throw up every morning for no reason. Now he would have to go after her. She was of course carrying his child and he damn well did not need her stressed. She had clearly plotted what she was going to do in her head and finally the plan came to fruition.

HG/SS

"Hermione." He sat next to her at the Gryffindor table. She was early and one of the only ones in the Great Hall. She dropped her toast and her body stiffened.  
"I'm busy, I have to run." Grabbing her bag she stood up and began to walk as quick as she could towards the exit.

He stood with her reached out and ceased her around the wrists and pulled her back. She fought against him so he let her go. He would wait till they were out of the hall to force her to talk to him.

She ran through the door, he calmly ambled along his one stride keeping up with her slow jog. Looking around and finding no one but the two of them he once again reached for her right wrist. Pulling her back and twisting her so she was now facing him. Panic in her eyes, he was pissed off about the baby and she knew it.

"I don't want you to worry all day about what you think I may or may not say about this situation," He leant down and whispered softly in her ear.

"You hate me," She interjected. "You hate me for being pregnant."

"No I don't. I love you. And I love what you are giving me. If you thought I was going to be pissed off or upset you are sorely mistaken. I have wanted to be a father for quiet some time. I had dismissed it as a stupid wish that would never come true for me. Here you are proving dreams can come true and I thank you."

He realeased her wrist and cupped her cheeks with his hands. "Thank you." He rested his forehead against hers for a moment. The sound of footsteps roused them both. He stepped away from, turned and vanished in a flourish of robes.

A/N: This was hard. Part of me wanted a huge fight between them for drama and another part wanted him to be fine with it..Clearly that scenario won. Hope you all like this update. Sorry it is so short, I wanted to get it out to mark the Birthday of the lovely Potions Master.

Any ideas on what should happen next? I think of a few of you would have noticed by now I have used your ideas ;) Keep them coming. It really helps when I hit that brink wall and get writers block.

Aliasmel1


	15. Chapter 15

Sitting on the edge of his desk, she watched him ruffle through the papers the Second Year Potions class had just handed in. She had taken the chance during lunch to come down and see him. Her plan of telling him and running and coming out of hiding only when it was necessary had been brought to a grinding halt.

"Are you ok? Do I need to do anything or get you something?" Snape asked apprehensively. He really had no idea what he was meant to do now he knew he was going to be a father. Should he wait on her hand and foot or was she capable of doing things on her own?

"I am fine. I am pregnant, not an invalid. I am quiet capable of doing everything I could do prior to becoming so."

"Right then. So I have to do?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all. In fact the less you do the better. It will all take care of it's self until labour."

"I want you to drop my potions class."

Her face contorted into disbelief. He wanted her to drop one of her subjects.

"On what grounds?" She demanded.

"On the grounds potions is dangerous. You know yourself there are some ingredients that could cause you to abort the child."

She snorted. "Yes there is but I am smart enough to stay away from those."

"Have you given a thought to doing your NEWTS early? That way you can get it out of the way, rest up and then have the baby."

"It honestly has not crossed my mind. I guess it would make sense."

"Then it is settled, I will take you to see Minerva after dinner."

"Are you ok with this? Really ok?" She eyed him suspiciously.

He had taken it well. Too well if you asked her. Something seemed off about the whole thing.

"Yes I'm fine," he mumbled as he placed the neaten pile to the right hand corner or the desk.

"Really? You took this way better than I thought you would.

"And that surprises you?" Raising a brow he looked up to her. Why was it so hard to believe that he wanted to be a father?

"Well, yes. You never struck me as the fatherly type."

"I was never given the chance to be the fatherly type."

"The way you treat the students I was sure you hated children."

He shook his head. "No. Did it ever occur to you I hate having to have a constant reminder of what I couldn't have. Hanging around these Prats all day was just rubbing my face in it. It was like, here is our child, teach them, oh and haha you will never get to be a father."

"I see. So the constant reminder turned you into the bitter, twisted arrogant man you are today?" She smiled. He knew of course she was only joking.

"No, I pretty much turned that way the first night you showed your face around here, I said to myself, that girl there will be trouble. Perhaps she will be the bane of my existence. And what do you know I was right."

"Oh you break my heart, Professor." Holding a hand over her heart mockingly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Miss Granger." Sarcasm dripping from every word.

"Without me in your life you would be merely existing, not living."

"Don't you have some where to be, Miss Granger."

"I do, Professor. But I would much rather be down here keeping you company."

"I assure you, Miss Granger I do not need company. And if I did it would not be yours that I required."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, yes it is."

"But I really, really, need your company. If you know what I mean."

"Are you coming onto me, Miss Granger?"

"I guess you could say that."

She slid off his desk, scurried around to where he sat she climbed into his lap. Sliding her tongue along the length of his neck across his chin and to his lips where she thrust wet flesh into his mouth.  
He pulled away, breathless after a few moments of their deep kiss.

"Oh Miss Granger is this your effort to seduce me?"

"You could say that." She winked coyly at him.

"I assure you, your art of seduction needs a little more work."

"Oh, but your hard little problem digging into my thigh says other wise." Her words were whispered, her lips ghosting over the shell of his ear in a feather light touch.

Hermione tried to stifle a giggle. It was really hard trying to keep up the whole Professor and student act. It was fun none the less and it was the first time they had ever tried this. But she was not sure if she could morally fuck him in the class room. She would never be able to look at the room in the same light ever again.

He lifted her up and sat her back on his desk. Peppering kiss down her neck his hands running through her mass of brown curls. Moaning in response she tilted her head back in ecstasy.

A knock on the door roused them both from moment of passion. He stepped back and straightened his robes, Hermione crossed her legs and ruffled her hair back into place.

"Enter." He snarled. People always had the best timing.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" He rolled his eyes. Minerva always had a way of turning up at the most inopportune moments. Perhaps she learnt it from her predecessor.

"I am not interrupting anything am I?"

"Well yes actually but that has never stopped you before."

"Very sorry I noticed both of you were absent from lunch and wanted to make sure nothing had happened."

"If anything had happened, I'm sure you would have heard about it." He hissed through gritted teeth.

"Very well. I'll just be going now."

Severus' coldness towards her did not put her off, in fact it amused her and it always had.

"Wait. While you are here." He sighed, may as well get it over and done with now, she had killed the mood.

The witch stepped into the room and shut the door behind her. Hermione stood up next to Severus.

His mouth went dry. Never would he think he would be uttering these words. Never did he think he would be uttering them to Minerva.

"Hermione is pregnant and-." He was cut off, typical woman.

"Congratulations. Wonderful news. You've never really struck me as the fatherly type, Severus."

"See! That is what I said." Hermione interjected.

"Oh for god sake. What the hell does a fatherly type look like? I had no idea someone had to fit a criteria to want or have children."

"Well. You look cold and intimidating," Hermione began.

"And your heart is as cold as ice and-"

"Ok I get it. I am not the warm and inviting upstanding figure of a father that you would imagine. But no need to bring my less desirably qualitys to head in this conversation."

The two women shot amused glance at one another. They both loved making him feel uncomfortable but neither would admit it.

"Anyway, if you two are finished. Hermione wishes to know if she could complete her NEWTS a little earlier than everyone else. Give her time to relax and prepare for the child. The sooner the better."

"That shouldn't be a problem. I will organise that for you and get back to you with the details. I must be off, I'll see myself out. Have a good lunch, or what is left of it."

Severus was sure the woman was smiling to herself as she turned and left the room. She always did have the worst or perhaps the best timing depending on the situation.

"Well my dear, hold that thought for later tonight because right now, we both have places we need to be."

"I'll see you tonight." She gave him a quick peck on the lips and walked out. He smiled, it was almost too good to be true. Here he was happily married. There was the first problem, never in his life would he think he would be married, nor did he think he could put happily in the same sentence.

He was in love, he always thought Lilly Evans would be the only one he would truly love, but here he was in love with Hermione Grange who was five times the woman Lilly ever was.

And add to the mix he was going to be a father. Him! He pinched himself daily to make sure this was not but a dream.

He found himself smiling. It was almost foreign to him. He rarely smiled through his life but the truth was he never had anything to be happy about.

He heard the door to the class room open. He pushed the smile off his face and replaced it with his trade mark scowl.

HG/SS

"You know that thought you told me to hold? I would like to un-hold it...Now if possible."

Hermione clambered atop of him. He was lying under the duvet, bare chest exposed.  
He placed his hands on her hips and looked up at her. She was beautiful and she was all his.

"Well, I was thinking." He clearly his throat awkwardly. "What if...You know...We damage the baby."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "We cannot damage the baby. Millions of people have sex whilst pregnant."

"Yes and millions of people are born border line idiotic. Could it have something to do with being hit in the head over and over again with a blunt object?"

"Oh for Merlin's sake. I am horny and I want sexual relations with my husband."

"And I think it is a bad idea. I want this child to have the best start to life it ever possibly could."

"The baby is what two months at most. It would be flat out being the size of an orange. It is just sitting up there in protective fluid that is designed to protect it against things such as this."  
"Well I still think it is a bad idea."

"You really have no say in this Severus Snape," she snapped at him. That will show him.

"Oh I'm so scared. What are you going to do force me into making love to you."

"If I have to, yes."

"Well, I'm waiting."

She kissed his lips and he did not respond. She grazed her lips over his ear-still nothing. Lips worked quickly across his chest and again, no reaction.

He had to contain him self with every inch of his will power. He was extremely aroused right now by her touch. He had to bite his lower lip to stop him from laughing at the situation at hand. She was starting to get crabby that her attempts were futile. It really made his day.

"That's it, I give up." Folding her arms tightly across her chest a dejected look plagued her features.

How could he deny her what she wanted. He loved her and would do anything for her, but don't tell her that. If she wanted him lasso the moon and give it to her, he would find a way. He wanted nothing more than to make her happy but the way she was sitting there turned him on even more. The grumpy face, the way she was pissed off, that was when he found her the most attractive.

Grabbing her waist once again he pushed her off of him so he ended up on top of her. She squealed as he done so.

"Seeing as you gave up I thought perhaps I better take matters into my own hands." He smiled down at her placing his lips on hers. This time, there would be no one to interrupt them.

HG/SS

"He took it well?" Ginny looked perplexed. "And here we were preparing for the worst. I was getting ready to owl mum and tell her to set you up a room." Ginny pushed playfully.

"I know it surprised even me. I guess you can't judge a book by it's cover."

"No, you can't."

Hermione devoured the last of her toast with vigour, she was starving. Between him keeping her up half the night, or was she the one that kept him up? Either way between working up an appetite last night and being pregnant she was sure she needed at least another hundred pieces for proper sustenance.

"Oh my god. We have to give you a baby shower," Ginny squealed in delight.

Hermione almost chocked on the piece of toast she had taken to eat. Her fourth for the morning.

"Keep it down woman, I don't want the whole school finding out."

"Sorry," She muttered. "But really, I am going to organise one. I am sure I can round a few people up."  
"I really have no say in this, do I?"

"No." Ginny smiled and battered her eyelids at Hermione.

"Just try not to tell the whole school."

"I promise." Ginny got out of her seat and took off across the hall with a spring in her step.

A/N: Sorry I took so long with this. I lost my muse :( I had quiet a few people asking me to update, I did not want to disappoint so I just started writing and the chapter wrote it's self.

I see a baby shower in the next chapter... Maybe a confrontation between someone is in order? Yes...I think so. Please review. Pretty please. I read each and every one of them!

aliasmel1


	16. Chapter 16

"Is there a reason you are gracing me with your presences, Miss Weasley."

"Well, actually, yes." The vivacious red head beamed at him. She had stayed after class and rounded on him at his desk.

"And that is?" He raised a brow. If it had been anyone else he would send them packing, but because it was one of Hermione's only friends he knew better.

"Well, I'm having a baby show for Hermione. Well it isn't really a baby shower per se. Well it was meant to be and then Harry wanted to come and Dad and Ron, well he was just a given after that and-."

"You're babbling, girl. Spit it out."

She blushed as red as her hair. She always had a thing with not being able to shut up. "Well it has more or less turned into a lunch to celebrate."

"And you want me to come?"

"Well yes. For her. And I guess because you are the father after all." She shrugged.

He thought for a moment, his eyes glazing over in thought. He was in a tough situation. Did he go to a function where he disliked just about everyone, or did he stay home and risk an angry wife and potentially not having sex for a very long decision was easy.

"I will come, what time and when?"

Please don't be the Weasley hovel, please don't be the Weasley hovel, he chanted over and over again, crossing his fingers for good luck under his desk.

"The burrow, I have already checked with McGonnagal and she is fine with me and Hermione leaving for the day, so long as we have a chaperone, and who better than you."

He was crest fallen, that place was an eyesore. But he was doing this for Hermione, and for her he would do anything.

"And does Hermione know about this?"

"Well, no. That is where you come in. You need to have her there by twelve on Saturday, it is for lunch, obviously."

"So if I hadn't of said yes, none of this would be happening. How very amusing."

"Well, to be honest I knew you would do it for her. I know how much you love her... I can see it in your eyes."

"Miss Wesley, you are heading into uncharted territory, I suggest you leave before a detention is in order."

"It's ok. I would just get Hermione into sweet talking you out of it." She batted her eyelashes playfully.

"Touch'e."

Ginny left it at that and headed out of the room without uttering another word.

Was it really that obvious? Could she really see the love he held for Hermione or was she merely badgering him? He knew he loved Hermione, but to love her so much others around could tell was a little unnerving.

If you had asked him who Lilly was right now, he probably would have replied; Lilly who?

HG/SS

"You know, Rumour has it, Hermione is pregnant," Draco raised his voice. Sitting in Potions, directing his statement to anyone who would listen.

"Oh and who made that rumour up?" Severus asked, bored.

"Me. Not sure if it is true but it sounds good."

"Even if I was, Malfoy it is none of your business," Hermione interjected.

"Damn shame if you ask me. If you had Married me, Granger, the child would have had a wonderful upbringing."

"You were not brought up, Draco. You were dragged up."  
Draco brushed the comment off. "Would have had a wonderful family line. You should see the impressive lines on my birth certificate."

"Your birth certificate is a receipt from the brothel your mother worked at." Severus had to pat himself on the back for that one.

The entire class gave a little laugh. Hermione was biting her bottom lip, she was moment from breaking out in a fit of laughter.

Once again Draco ignored it and bounce back. He never really did learn.

"Yep, poor kid could have had my good looks."

"You were that ugly at birth they threw you in the after birth bucket. It wasn't until they heard you whining that they realised their mistake."

Draco looked taken aback. He would let the first two comments slide, but a third was had gone one too many.

"My father will hear about this," He snapped. Getting to his feet.

"Oh wow. I am shaking. Your father does not scare me, Draco."

The boy turned and left the room with his ego hugely deflated.

HG/SS

"Where are we going?!" Hermione demanded, stomping her foot impatiently.

"Out, now hurry up and get dressed."

Hermione begrudgingly stomped of in the direction of their bedroom, where the rest of her belongings had made their way slowly from her old room and reappeared fifteen minutes later in a pair of jeans, runners and a black zip up jacket.

"Gee, don't get dressed up or anything."

"It's still cold out there, Severus Snape." She snapped. "And I feel fat and ugly."

"You have not gained a pound."

"I feel like a whale.."

He rolled his eyes, what was she going to be like at eight months along. "You do not. Now go and change into something better," He urged.

"Fine," She huffed, dragging her feet along as if it were an effort to walk.

He paced impatiently, why did she have to take so long to change. Ten minutes later she emerged once more.

This time she was wearing the same jeans coupled with a nice black top and a pair of flat black shoes.

"That is better, and see, you haven't gained a pound at all." He was hoping for some brownie points, he knew women liked to be complimented.

He took her hand and led her to the fireplace. He stepped in and dragged her behind him. Throwing down the floo powder Hermione blinked three times as the dust settled.

A hoard of red heads and their adoptive son, Harry, stared back at her. At the very back was Ron. His expression was soft when he laid eyes on Hermione. It hardened when he saw who she was with. He looked to of lost a little weight, his cheeks hollow and eyes sunken.

"Surprise!" The clan yelled at an almost deafening octave. "Thank you?" Hermione choked out. She was not sure how to take the surprise.

"Now come, dear. You need to sit." Molly swept out of the crowd, over to Hermione and dragged her to the table near by, leaving Severus awkwardly standing there alone. The crowd dispersed, Severus navigated his way to the table, sitting next to her.

Hermione was unsure how someone could do this. Have a fight last time they had seen each other but as nice as pie again now.

Harry sat down opposite the couple. "Potter." Severus gave a curt nod.

"Professor." Harry gave a nod back.

"Severus, dear, could you give me a hand in the kitchen." Molly swept past him, placing a bowl of salad on the table.

He felt like saying; help your bloody self, but decided against it. Getting up he followed her to the kitchen. She rounded on him as soon as he was in there. Out of sight of everyone she backed him up against the bench with no chance of escape.

"You should have let Draco marry her, Severus. At least he was closer to her age."

"Oh yes, and have a known mud-blood hater as her father-in-law? You are a pillar of intelligence, Molly."

"He would not have laid a hand on his son's wife," She bit back.

"Oh and you are sure of that? I forgot you and Lucius are best friends and hang out together, so you must know everything about him, besides Bellatrix he was one of The Dark Lords most faithful" He snorted.

"And so were you, Severus. You too are an evil man."

"Oh for god sake woman, I did what I had to. I am not this evil person you think I am. I did what was needed to survive and I succeed."

"Once a Death Eater always a death eater."

"Draco was a Death Eater too, you insufferable woman"

"He was a saint compared to you."

"I could kill you and make it look like an accident. I have seen things that you would not even imagine in your worst night mares. I have done things, things that you would have never thought possible. But hurt Hermione is one thing I never plan on doing."

Terror crossed her face, she would not put it past him to kill her. He was a known murder after all. She pulled herself together, straightened herself up and continued on with her speech.

"Just what do you think you are playing at, Severus. Leading a young girl along like that. Telling her you love her. She is young and vulnerable."

"I am not sure what you're saying," His word were truthful.

"You're leading that poor girl on. You're making her think you love her and just what happens when the law is dissolved, which let me tell you is not that far away from the news I've been hearing. Are you just going to kick her and the child out into the cold wide world. You have a lot to answer for."

His mouth opened and closed a few times, trying to form the words in his head he became angered. How dare she accuse him of not loving Hermione. Call him a Death Eater, call him a Murderer but never say he didn't love Hermione.

"Listen," He snarled. The woman jumped back at the ferocity in his voice. "I will tell you this once and once only. I love that girl with every fibre of my being. You may not believe it but quiet frankly, your opinion means nothing too me. I would do anything for her. Now you can take your opinion of me and stick it up your arse, side ways."

He pushed past her and headed back to the table leaving an opened mouth Molly behind.

HG/SS

Lunch had gone by without a hitch, as usual the spread of food was deletable. As the chatter began to pick up once everyone had their fill, Severus excused himself and headed outside for some fresh air.

Not a whisper had been said about the exchange of words in the kitchen and unless Molly said anything, no-one would know a thing.

He has taken it upon himself to head out into the back yard. He slowly made his way the perimeter fence and leant against the fence coolly. He hated the Weasley's at the best of times, the girl was bearable but the rest he quiet easily never see again in his life. He took in a deep breath, exhaling his breath could be seen in the cold air.

He heard the back door slam, his head snapping to the doors general direction. Oh for fuck sake, what did he do to deserve this. Ron was rushing towards him, he looked irate.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, Weasly."

"You! You fucking ass hole." The boy snapped, stopping two feet from Severus.

"Language, Weasley."

"You stole her from me, she was mine."

"You had Brown, Weasley."

"She left me."

"Miss Brown was smarter than I gave her credit for."

"Hermione was always mine. You had no right to marry her."

"And you where were we she needed to abide by the marriage law? That's what I thought, nowhere. Did you expect her to hang around and wait for you to decide you wanted her. Did you just expect her to be banished from our world? Is that what you wanted."

"Well, no, but."

"But nothing. Whilst you were off with your wife I was being proactive and doing what I needed to do to help her."

"You have brain washed her."

"If you say so. You can think that."

"I know so."

"I didn't have too. She came willingly. She comes willingly every night while I am touching her, fucking her. Mmm she feels perfect."

By this stage the entire house had made their way to a window to watch the spectacle that was going on outside. Harry and Hermione stood side by side, watching and waiting to leap in and break anything up.

"We need popcorn," Ginny tried to lighten the mood but it fell upon deaf ears.

"You sick bastard. You are old enough to be her father."

"Work that out all by yourself, did you?"

"Are you saying I am dumb?"

"No, not at all. I implied it."

"She is mine and she will be mine. Even if I have to kill you."

"Ronald Weasly, Harry Potters stupid friend, Kill me? Boy, I could kill you and you would not know what was coming. But you know what, I do know what is coming. Hermione, tonight."

The last remark tipped Ron over the edge. He made a lunge for Severus, grabbing him by the shoulders he pulled him down to the ground. Both men began to wrestle around trying to get the upper hand. Severus with the advantage, pinned Ron to the ground and punched the boy hard in the cheek.

"I think we should see where this goes, this might be what Ron needs," Ginny laid her hand on Harry's shoulder, trying to stop him from interfering.

Harry shrugged her hand off and raced out to the yard, Hermione followed hot on his heels.

"No one ever listens to my ideas." Ginny sighed sadly.

"Is that all you have," Ron barked.

"Oh I am just starting, boy." He let another punch fly. He went to let another one go but his arm was held up.

"Stop it," Hermione screamed, as Harry tried to pull the two of them apart.

Harry managed to break the fight up. Both men go to their feet, Harry standing in between the middle of them as referee.

Ron's eyebrow was split and his eye was starting to bruise. "What the hell go into you two!" Harry exclaimed.

"He took her, Harry. He took Hermione from me."

"He did not take me from you, you uneducated numptie. You wanted Lavender, you got what you wanted."

"I was wrong, Hermione I love you. Please, please leave him and be with me."

"Were you dropped at birth?" Hermione snapped. "I love Severus and he loves me. I would not be with you if you were the last male on earth."

"You love him?"

"Are you deaf, that is what she just said." Snape sneered.

"You'll pay for this." Ron pushed passed Harry, who tried his best to grab Ron on his way past. Ron once again went to make a lunge for Severus, Hermione threw herself in front of him. Ron crash tackled Hermione to the ground, hard.

"Get off her," Harry and Severus both yelled in unison. Ron, groggy from hitting the ground hard, clambered to his feet.

Harry and Severus flanked Hermione. "Are you ok?" Severus asked, brushing the hair from Hermione's eyes. Slowly she opened her eyes. "I..I think so." Slowly she sat up. She could not believe what had just happened. By now every person from the house was out in the back yard.

"Why can't we be like a normal family," Ginny sighed to herself.

A/N: I told you there would be a confrontation... I decided to put two in. Poor Severus cops it all, all he wants to do is love Hermione with no judgement. And for the one's who keep telling me I need to use contractions...I have really tried in this chapter...It just slips my mind but this time I made an effort to go back through and try to correct most of them.

I felt this chapter was needed, there was always going to be tension between Molly/Severus as per an earlier chapter and there was always going to be hatred between Ron/Severus.

Any ideas on what might happen next? As always, I read every review and appreciate each and every one of them.

Alismel1


	17. Chapter 17

"Are you sure you're ok?" Harry asked, blinking rapidly.

"Yes, I am fine. My butt hurts a bit but that is all." She waved a hand dismissively.

"You're coming with me to be checked over," Severus' baritone voice cut in.

"I'm fine." She took his extended hand and was pulled to her feet in seconds.

Ron had scampered into the corner of the yard like a mangy dog who had been reprimanded by it's owner. He did not mean to hurt Hermione and he felt terrible. It was an accident. He was a white as a ghost. His stomach twisting into knots, throat dry. Was Severus going to pursue him? Was he going to kill him? It was an accident, he regretted it but from where anyone else stood, it would have seemed pre-meditated.

Severus looked over to Ron. Ron instantly saw the fiery hatred in the elder man's eyes. Hermione was his, not Ron's! He had no business even looking at her, let alone touching her. And if he had hurt Hermione or the baby, may hell hath no fury like Severus scorned.

"Wait here," Severus mumbled to Hermione. It clicked in Hermione's head where he was going, she made a feeble attempt to grasp his cloak as it whipped past her but Harry pulled her back.

Ron began to visibly shake, what little colour he had in his cheeks drained and he almost threw up on his own shoes. No-one made an attempt to stop Severus, all disgusted at the events that had just unfolded. Hermione was like family, Hermione was pregnant and he had hurt her.

Severus stopped an inch from Ron and leant down so close to him Ron could feel the man's breath on his cheek.

"If there is anything wrong with my child, it shall be on your head. If there is anything wrong with my child, I shall hunt you down. I shall hunt you down and do things to you that make your nightmares look like a happy place. You will beg me to stop and I wont. I wont hesitate to kill you painfully and slowly. Of course, you may think I am joking but I am not. I have done things in my life that you would not even do in your worst nightmares."

Severus cast a glance back at Hermione whom had her head buried in Harry's chest. He made a lunge for Ron's shirt, grabbing him he pulled him up so their noses were touching.

"Hermione is mine. I married her, not you. You are not to lay a hand on her. She is having my child. She is happy with me, you can accept that fact or go on living your deluded little life. It is up to you but I can tell you now, I will not let her go without a fight," His tone was an angry hushed whisper. He shoved Ron and let him go. Pulling himself up to full height he straightened his robes and walked back to Hermione.

HG/SS

"Give me some breathing space, Severus," The medi-witch huffed as she pushed past him and cast her eye over Hermione who was now lying on a bed in the infirmary.

"I just want to make sure she is ok," He snapped. The woman just smiled and laughed to Herself. Never would she thought Severus would have cared for someone as much as he did Hermione.

"Well you can relax, everything is fine." The woman gave Hermione a warm smile.  
"Are you sure? He got her pretty hard."

"Have I been wrong yet Severus?"

"No."

"Well then trust me. Take her back to your chambers and get her into bed for some rest. She needs to rest from here on in."

HG/SS

"Lumos," Hermione whispered. It was the dead of night. Severus sound asleep next to her, her butt still aching from where she had hit the ground.

"Lumos," She whispered again. Once again, nothing happened. Where was her magic? Had she lost it?

"For fuck sake. Lumos," She screeched. Her wand lit up for a second before fizzling out.

"What is your problem, woman?" Severus asked groggily, rolling over.

"I have no magic."

"What the hell do you mean you have no magic."

"It is exactly like I said . I. Have. No. Magic," She pronounced each world loudly.

"That is preposterous."

"Look watch. Lumous." She yelled waving her wand like she was having an epileptic fit.

"Perhaps your wand is broken, let me try." Handing the wand over to Severus she couldn't help but feel a tad bitter that it worked perfectly for him

"See it is me. I am broken. What if I'm not magic any more. What if I have lost my touch."

He rolled his eyes, she always jumped to the worst conclusions.

"Just go back to sleep and we will get you looked at in the morning. I have never heard of a person loosing their magic."

With a huff Hermione rolled over and drifted back to sleep.

HG/SS

"Are you sure you have lost your magic?" Severus asked as he strode into the sitting room of their chambers, doing up the buttons on his right cuff.

"Of course I am sure," She hissed. "Watch. Accio Tea Pot." She pointed her wand at the white porcelain pot. It hovered an inch off the bench before dropping with a bang back down.

"See!" She exclaimed.  
"Try again," He offered.

"Accio Tea Pot." This time the Tea Pot managed to life three inches off the bench before dropping, hitting the bench and smashing, sending shards all over the floor.

"I am magically retarded," She huffed.

"Look, come now and we will get you looked over before classes start."

"Class," Hermione smacked her forehead with an open palm. "How am I meant to do anything if I can't even use a simple summoning spell."

"You will be fine, stop stressing."

HG/SS

"Well, I can't say I have ever seen anything like this. I have never seen anything like it in my time, anyway," Poppy tutted.

"So you have no idea what is wrong with her?" Severus raised a brow. Perhaps this was more serious than he has first thought.

"Sorry I don't Severus. It is a mystery to me, better take her over to St. Mungo's. They may have seen this before but loosing magic over night is unheard of. Losing magic abilities or even severe weakening in this case, well, I don't even think there are any documented cases."

Hermione now looked relativity worried, she was sure a trip to Poppy would see her on her way, mended and able to perform magic once again. This, however, was not that case. What if she was loosing her magic, would she be kicked out of the Wizarding world?

A/N: So sorry it took me so long to update. I had a beta, didn't have a beta, had one lost one, blah blah. If anyone wants to beta PLEASE shoot me a PM. I have the first 6 chapters done, just need the last 11 done.

I held out trying to find a beta before I wrote this but,well, I would never have finished if I waited around.

I hope you all like it! Short but needed something to kick start my muse again.

Aliasmel1


	18. Chapter 18

"Well, I can't say I have ever seen anything like this before." A short man with brown hair, glasses and a white robe looked over Hermione, tutting.

"I Just don't know what to tell you. Never have I seen a witch just lose their magic, and so rapidly, too."

Hermione sat on a bed, her legs dangling over the edge. Severus began to pace back and forth, stopping at every tut the healer had made in his examination.

"Was she poisoned? I bet you were poisoned. Could that be it?" Severus bit at the healer a little more forceful than anticipated.

"Well maybe, I don't know." The man became flustered. Severus was enough to scare anyone, and more so when he was giving them a barrage of questions.

Severus was growing impatient, he sat down on a hard wooden chair in the corner of the room, his fists clenched hard. He wanted answers, he wanted to know what was wrong with his wife. He took a calming breath.

"Take some blood, run a damn blood test. Use magic to see, just do something!" He exclaimed.

"I will be back in a moment." The brown haired man sprinted from the room, he didn't want to be in there with Severus any longer.

"Weasel poisoned you! Or maybe it was Molly, maybe Ron put her up to it." Severus was seething as he stood and continued to pace, how could they!

"Now you are making up stories in your head and getting upset over it, Severus." Hermione smiled, trying to calm her husband down.

"Maybe you're right." He sat down next to her on the bed and rested his head against her shoulder, he closed his eyes and breathed in her intoxicating scent. He let his mind wander, he loved Hermione so much, he would never deny that. They had their up and downs and he had said he would never love her, but things change and this was for the better.

He would never be able to repay her for the child she was carrying for him, that in its self was the most selfless thing a person had ever done for him, he would be forever indebted to her. If anyone at all ever tried to hurt her or his child he would fight tooth and nail to the death if need be.

He was pulled from his revere as the brown haired man walked in with a taller slimmer woman who too was dressed all in white. Severus shot to his feet, brushed himself off and sneered. He didn't need anyone to see him in a moment with his wife, people might actually think he could feel love.

The woman looked over the chart casting a glance every now and again over Hermione. Hermione shifted under the woman's gaze, she just wanted to know what was wrong with her.

"Can you levitate this for me?" The woman asked holding out the clipboard in the palm of her hand.

Hermione managed to lift it an inch before it feel back in to the woman's hand.

"I think the problem here is simply the fact the baby is draining your magic for it's self. I will admit you are the first case to ever be presented here and there is no documentation of this ever happening before. I would say you have one very magically capable child growing there."

"The next Voldemort you reckon?" Severus asked, a glint in his eyes, who would have thought, his child, a magical genius!

The woman paled and the man looked like he was about to throw up. "We must be off," the woman excused herself and the man followed closely behind.

Hermione turned to Severus, eyes narrowed. "Oh my god, Severus. You can't just go around saying the child is the next Dark Lord."

"Hey, who knows it very well might be."

"You're a dick." She got to her feet shaking her head. Fancy even suggesting that.

HG/SS

"What am I going to do?" Hermione asked Severus later that night. They were both lying in bed, a book in Hermione's hand, Severus was marking papers from class.

"I don't know?" He cocked his head to the side, she could do what ever she wanted, why did she have to ask him.

"I mean my newts." She threw the book on the bed and held her hands up in exasperation. "If I cannot perform magic then I can't sit them." She began to bite her bottom lip in worry, her eyes glazing over as she went off deep into thought.

Sighing, he placed his paperwork down on his lap gently. "We will sort it out tomorrow."  
"But what if I never get them? What if my magic never comes back? What if I am kicked out of the Wizarding world!" She sucked in a few breaths, panic plastered on her face.

"Well, that escalated quickly," He mused as he cast an eye over Hermione. She always worried too much and it couldn't be good for her.

"Relax." He shifted over and pressed his lips to hers. She smiled against them and in that moment all her worries had for the moment vanished. How could one person whom she was practically forced to marry, who had a strong dislike for her from the start, who swore black and blue that he would never love her, be here today making her so happy?

HG/SS

"How can I help you Hermione. You're here bright and early this morning." Minerva smiled at the young witch sitting opposite her. Hermione had taken herself to the matriarch's office bright and early the following morning; even before Severus awoke.

"Well I-" she began but was cut off.

"It's ok you don't need to explain, Severus told me yesterday about everything. I don't want you to worry yourself while you're pregnant, Hermione. You can sit your theory this week and I will see what I can do about the practical. I am sure there is something I can do to make it all work." She finished with a wink. Something about it reminded Hermione of Dumbledore and his cunning ways.

"Thank you!" Hermione wanted to jump to her feet in a celebratory leap but opted not to, due to the fact she was finding it hard to walk let alone jump.

HG/SS

Hermione slowly and surely got to her feet. She had been studying for the past three hours, she was tired and had enough; her leg had gone numb and she needed to move. She was slow at getting up, five months pregnant on her thin frame proved difficult for her.

Stretching her arms above her head her spine softly clicked back into place. Limping over to the door on her numb leg proved difficult, she was uncoordinated and nearly toppled over a few times. She had two days till the planned sitting of her N.E.W.T.S and she was a little over studying, Severus was always teaching during the days which left the perfect time to study.

Today, however, she felt the need to throw herself back into socialisation and head up the the hall for lunch, she usually took her meals in their chambers; today she felt like a change.  
Slowly she ambled slowly up from the Dungeons to the hall, the students were filing in; a group of Slytherin's looked her up and down and muttered amongst themselves before walking away.

She held her head up high sucking in a deep breath eyes fixed on the Gryffindor table; hushed whispers met her ears as she passed each table.

"Look at the slut, pregnant to a teacher; Snape at that," A blonde Ravenclaw shouted.

"Talk about extra curricular activities," Pansy Parkinson screeched, quiet proud of herself as she received accolades from her fellow house mates.

Hermione brushed them off, she knew people were cold and heartless but she loved him and that was all that mattered; she continued on her journey; a few sympathetic looks were thrown her way, a few forced smiles. She felt like she was on trial and walking the green mile, exiled and heading to her fate; she would be lying if she said she didn't think about turning back around and walking straight back out.

She made it, she sat down and she ate in silence not looking up once. Now she remembered why she ate in the loneliness of the chambers; prying eyes couldn't see her there.

She knew deep down eventually it would all go away; she was an oddity they all wanted to gawk at, to pick on and to have their say about. A girl who had been petitioned by her Potions Master, slept with him and now bearing his child. What was usual about that? But did they have to be so damn hurtful. It was times like this she wished Harry was still here, at least he would stick up for her.

Severus watched as Hermione walked into the hall, it was unusual she emerged from the chambers to eat in public. He watched as she slowly ambled across the hall, she was having trouble walking; not unusual at her stage in the pregnancy. He watched and listened as a Ravenclaw made a dig at her; they would pay for that. He watched as Pansy Parkinson took her shot for five minutes of fame with her fellow peers. Another one he would make their life hard for a few weeks, no-one belittled his wife, not in front of him, anyway.

Hermione ate in silences, her appetite vanished as soon as she sat down but she managed to bite at a sandwich. The table in front of her had become somewhat interesting, staring at it until the end of lunch was signalled. With her head down she stood up and raced through the crowd of students flowing out of the hall and back to the dank dark dungeons; the place she now found solace in.

HG/SS

"I'm a social pariah," She sobbed into his chest later that night. He rubbed her back trying to console her, he didn't know what to say, after all he was the reason she was in this situation.

"It will all come good eventually, Hermione."

"I hope so, she sniffled."

"They will be too scared to say anything to you after I am done with them." A wicked glint crossed his eyes.

"I haven't done anything to them, why can't they just leave me alone."

He moved his hand to her hair, singling out a curl he twirled it round and round his finger in deep thought, trying to find the right words.

"Perhaps they are jealous you have what they want?"

"You mean being pregnant?" she mumbled into his chest.

"No, me."

She pushed her self up to look at him. "You sir, have gone mad."

"Hey, I can't help it if they want me." She only rolled her eyes in reply.

HG/SS

Dropping her quill on the desk she had been sitting at for the past three days she flexed her fingers to get some movement in them. Three whole damn days she had spent sitting her N.E.W.T.S and she had finally finished. Her hand was numb and cramped and she was tired. She had needed to ask Minerva for extra parchment on several occasions, going over the one piece of parchment on several occasions.

"Done, Miss Granger?" The elder woman asked in a deep Scottish brogue.

"Yes, very much so." She smiled and stood up, walking her papers up to Minerva.

"You should have the results back within two weeks, I shall let you know when they arrive. Miss Granger, you are no longer a student at this school; you may come and go as you wish, you have no-one to answer to except maybe Severus." She smiled at Hermione.

"Thank you, Minerva." Hermione practically beamed at the elder woman. She was free, after all these years she was finished. Although not entirely under the circumstances she had hoped, she had made it. She had made I through the war and through her education. Now all she had to do was make is through labour and then the most painful of all...Mother hood.

A/N: Sorry! I swore I posted this chapter up two months ago, until I was looking around my files ready to write up a new chapter and found that I had indeed not even finished or posted this one. Hope you all like it!

Aliasmel1


	19. Chapter 19

"Hermione," The elder witch acknowledged the younger one with a curt nod. "Have a seat," the Matriarch offered inclining her head towards the chair opposite her desk.

Slowly Hermione sat, placing her hands as primly as she could in her lap and smiled.  
"I managed to get your results back," She handed a sealed envelope over to Hermione who opened it with gusto. A smile appeared on her face, she had passed!

"I managed to sway the ministry and in light of your contribution to the war and your current condition, they said the practical component would not be necessary for you to complete. Well done Hermione, you are now a fully-fledged Witch."

Hermione just beamed, she could not believe it, all these years, some great, some not so great all for this one moment. She could now do as she pleased within the magical world.

"If you need anything at all Hermione, let me know and I will do what I can to accommodate you. I wish you the best in the rest of your pregnancy."

HG/SS

"I've had enough," Hermione sighed, her eyes following Severus as he entered the bedroom. She was lying on her back in bed, her stomach now mountainous. She has taken to not doing much now days. Keeping away of the other hurtful students and well within the confines of the dungeon. Who needed friends...Not her, or so she told herself.

"Of life? Lying there? You need to elaborate a little." She had a habit of making a statement with him having no idea what it pertained too.

"Being pregnant." Groaning she tried to sit up, it was now a mammoth effort in its self. Now eight and a half months along she was just a little bit over it. Her ankles were swollen, her back was killing her, legs had moments of numbness and tingling, heartburn that made her want to throw up and tiredness she had never en-counted in her life...Welcome to motherhood.

"Not long now," he tried to be sympathetic with her. If anyone had told him women were such hormonal animals when pregnant he would have made an effort not to spill his seed forth and create a monster.

"It's ok for you, you aren't the one carry around all the extra weight. It hurts!" She exclaimed. Add mood swings to the list-check.

"Yes, I'm sure it does." He tried to come across as sincere.

"I just want my magic and my body back."

"It will come back," He tried to assure her.

"And if it doesn't?"

"We will deal with it when the time comes," he offered. "Now, my dear, I have to get back to teaching, those morons wont teach themselves." Severus had taken to checking her several times a day to see if she was ok.

She smiled but it soon faded. Severus looked at her blank expression for a few moments before becoming worried. "Are you ok?"

"I think it's time." She clutched at her stomach as a pain shot through her body, making her violently shake. A hot wetness now soaked the bed beneath her soaking into her clothes.

This time, Severus did not need to be told twice. He grabbed her hand and helped her to her feet, she felt weak and shaky, leaning all her weight on him he helped her over to the floo. Surely this wasn't it, she was just sitting there talking to him without a care in the world. Did pregnancy just happen like that? Maybe it was a false alarm.

HG/SS  
"Did you tell Minerva where you are?"  
"Yes, I just floo'd her not long ago when I went to the bathroom.

"Do you need anything? Water? Butter beer?" Severus asked his wife, who was currently lying on a bed in St Mungo's, sweat covered her brow, her long frizzy hair sticking to her face. Cheeks red and eyes blood shot. She was breathing in and out slowly trying to get through the contractions that were now ten minutes apart.

"Fire Whiskey?" She asked through gritted teeth as she was met with another wave of pain, she wanted nothing more than this to be over.

He laughed, "If I could I would, but I don't think the doctor would approve."

"I don't care what he says, if he doesn't get this out of me soon I will murder him," She talked through gritted teeth with a hushed whisper. She was in terrible pain and discomfort and she just wanted it to come to an end.

He took her hand within his own, a mistake he realised straight away. She squeezed his hand with the contraction she was having, his hand going white and numb and there was no way she was going to let it go, he tried but the harder he pulled, the harder she crushed it.

"May I have my hand back, dear?" He asked dryly.

"No you can't! You put this thing in me you can deal with some of the pain," She spat.

Even within the Wizarding World, pain relief for child birth was rarely used, and in Hermione's case this was no exception, she was sure she would waltz in and be given Potion upon Potion and was severely pissed off when she was told witches have a higher pain tolerance than Muggles and there for should not need a potion. Bull shit, if they did not realise she WAS practically a damn Muggle.

Sucking in and out air as if she were running a marathon a strangled cry escaped her. The pain was blinding. "Go get the Doctor," She Barked at Severus. He was glad to oblige, and get his hand back, which by now was a shade of dark purple from the lack of blood flow to it.

He took three steps before he ran into the doctor, a tall blonde man, younger than himself. "The screaming banshee, I mean Hermione wishes for your attendance, I hear she is having a baby."

The doctor followed him and they both found Hermione in the foetal position, eyes closed and silent tears sliding down her white cheeks.

"Get this out NOW," She screamed as another wave of pain hit her. "The baby is coming now", she barked.  
"Should I stay?" Severus asked her.  
"Unless you want a divorce, I suggest you stay," She yelled.

Hermione got into position, she felt the horrible urge to push but she knew the pain would get worse if she did. The urge won and her instincts took over, for half an hour she pushed and she was getting no-where fast. It was by this time the Doctor began to worry, something wasn't right here.

"I feel light headed," she said to Severus before her eyes rolled back in her head. The doctor jumped to his feet, pushing Severus aside, he felt helpless. He was pushed out of the room when a team of ten strong doctors and nurses made their way into Hermione's room. He felt sick, what happened to her, would she be ok? Would the baby be ok?

He paced the halls for a good half an hour and he had still heard nothing, no-one had left her room and he knew deep down that was not a good sign. He willed his head to think she would be fine but in his heart he knew something was going on.

Just as his thoughts were going to all the worse case scenarios Minerva rounded a corner. She did not even have to say a word and she knew from the expression on his face something was not right, she had known the man for over twenty years, she could read him like an open book. She didn't know what to say, so, she said nothing. She would let him tell her in his own due time.

"She... she just passed out. I felt so helpless. I was pushed out of the room. I've been told nothing." He chocked back the tears that threatened to rise; normally he would never dream of showing so much emotion but this was his wife and his child.

He wanted to cry, he wanted to yell and to scream. He kicked over a small trash can he had passed for what felt like the millionth time. Watching as the can went flying halfway down the corridor of the ward the few sad crumpled up pieces of paper that has once resided within the can went flying. Why wasn't he being told anything?! It was his wife, his child and he should damn well be told what was going on. Just as if on cue, the Doctor appeared.

The doctor said, "The baby's fine, but you'll have to leave, 'Cause his mum is fading fast."  
Severus hit his knees and there he prayed, "Take the very breath you gave me. Take the heart from my chest. I'll gladly take her place it you'll let, make this my last request. Take me out of this world. But God, please don't take the girl."

There he was, Severus Snape on his knee's in the middle of the hospital. Silent heart-wrenching sobs shook his body as the tears fell down his face at a rapid pace, hitting the floor below him and landing on the cold floor beneath.

He was numb and he wanted to die. He had no idea how he felt, he felt nothing. If anything happened to Hermione his life would be cold and dismal for the rest of his days. Minerva knelt beside him and rested her aged hand on his shoulder wordlessly offering her comfort for him.

"It will be fine, Severus, come." The woman got to her feet, extending a withered hand to her fallen friend. He looked at it with apprehension before taking it and getting to his feet.

A/N: Finally! An update. Hope you can all forgive me, but I felt I needed some drama in this story... I have had it in my mind for a month or so now to go in this direction. I figured it was time to move on in the story, so I have brought it right up to the labour of their child.

Aliasmel1


	20. Chapter 20

Minerva helped her fallen comrade to his feet. Shaking and white as a sheet she thought he may collapse onto the equally white floor below him. Manoeuvring him with a little too much ease for her age and size she ushered him to a chair where he sat blank faced

Minerva took off after the doctor. Was that it? Was that all he was going to tell them? Like hell! She rounded on him just before he entered back through into Hermione. She pushed an index finger into his chest with vigour.

"You will tell me what is going on," He Scottish brogue hard to decipher in her moment of anger; digging her finger harder into the man's chest he stepped back in silent protest.

The blonde doctor looked around with the guilt of a drug dealer about to off load his product. "She is dying. We have tried everything." Wearily he ran a shaky hand through his hair. He was tired and worn down and there was nothing worse than knowing you were going to lose a life.

"We've ran tests and everything is negative. We thought perhaps she had an internal bleed but nothing of the sort. Her heart is getting weaker and slower with every beat and she is having immense trouble breathing. We have tried to stabilise her but nothing is working it is a hopeless case, never in my time have I ever seen anything like this. She is not responding to potions or ancient healing techniques. She will be dead within the next ten minutes."

Minerva paled considerably. She liked Hermione, she would not lie. Hermione was smart and cheerful and easy to get along with. She was smart and she was well mannered and probably one of her favourite students of all time. She had a heart of gold, she had married Severus after all and made him happy. He was the happiest she had seen him in all the years she had known him and now in a cruel twist of fate, his happiness was to be taken away.

"How is the baby?" She managed to cough out of her incredibly dry mouth.  
"Fine, perfect in fact. He will be able to be seen soon enough, just a few health checks and get him dressed and he will be up for a visitor."

"Can he say good-bye. To Hermione, I mean. Before she passes, it would mean the world to him."

"I'm sorry but that is not possible, not my rules, the rules of the hospital. Once she has passed over he is more than welcome to sit with her as long as he likes." With a curt not and a tight lipped smile that just came out a tight line with no emotion he made his way into the room in which he had come from.

How was she going to explain this to him? His wife was dying and she felt helpless. One of her students whom she had grown attached to was dying and she could not do a damn thing! Why the hell was life so cruel.

She pulled herself up to full height, fixed her features into a blank expression and went back to Severus. He was exactly where she had placed him, head in hands. Silent sobs shook his body to the core.

Gently she laid her old withered hand upon the younger man's shoulder. He looked up, searching for any hint of what may be going on. A bitter sweet feeling washed over him. He was getting a child of his own but at the price of losing the woman who loved him- the woman HE loved. Why was life so fucking unfair?

"Congratulations are in order." A tight lipped smiled graced the face of the older woman who was trying to make light of the situation at hand.

"I hear you have a healthy little baby son." She tried to force some enthusiasm edgeways into her voice but failed.

He tried to smile. He should be happy. Right? Would it be selfish of him to wish the baby away? He wished he had never gotten Hermione pregnant now. It was his fault she was dying. If he had just used a potion...Slipped it into her morning tea...

"Come, we will go for a walk." Minerva stood, waiting for him to get to his feet. She cast a glance back towards the door that shielded Hermione from their vision. She led the way, an awkward dread hung over the both of them like a dark storm cloud as they walked aimlessly.

"How is she?" His voice ghostly and barely audible. His eyes red and blood-shot made him look like he had just partaken in the smoking of something herbal.

"They are doing what they can for her, Severus. I'm sure she will be fine." She lied. Swallowing hard as her stomach churned. She knew the girl was as good as dead but didn't want to believe it.

They ambled slowly around aimlessly, each not noticing where they were going. It was like walking the green mile; as if walking slowly would reverse time and change the outcome.  
They had completely managed to walk down three flights of stairs, found a garden, slowly walked around the garden in silence not paying any attention to where they were going, back up three flights of stairs and back to Hermione's room.

Just as the arrived the doctor walked out of the room. He was pale, bags under his eyes a look of regret in his eyes. He hated this part.

"I'm sorry," He whispered looking to both Severus and Minerva. Their hearts both fell through their chest cavities and into the pit of their stomach's.

"She didn't make it. I'm sorry." The doctor gently laid a hand on Severus' shoulder before shaking his head and walking away.

"Oh god," Severus howled letting out a sickening sound as he began to hyperventilate. He grasped at his heart as he felt it break.

Tears pricked Minerva's eyes. She was not sure what was worse. The fact Hermione died. The fact she left behind a child or the fact she had just witnessed Severus' heart breaking completely into two before her eyes.

"Go in." She pushed him gently in the direction of the door.

Taking a deep breath through heart wrenching sobs he pushed the door open. He wished he never came in. She looked peaceful, like she was sleeping. He shut the door behind him and walked over to her bedside.  
Brushing a stray lock out of her face he tucked it behind her ear. Her eyes closed she looked so serene like she didn't have a care in the world. She was still warm, so very warm. He bent over and placed a chaste kiss on her lifeless lips and stepped back. He watched her face, hoping her eyes would flutter open; that his kiss would awaken her. That he was her prince charming and he would awaken her. It never worked. She lay there not even a tremor coming from her.  
He had seen dead people before, but none he ever really cared about. He had killed before, ended lives at his hands without even a thought of the repercussions on the person's family. Was this Karma for all he had done in his life? All that was undesirable that he partook in? Probably, he guessed.

"Hermione," He whispered as he traced a single digit across her smooth pale white cheek.  
Tears slowly dripped down his cheeks, landing on her soft smooth face. A sound from behind him caused him to whirl around.

A young girl, not much older than Hermione held a blue blanket with a mass of hair hanging out the end of it.

"Sorry to interrupt. Thought you might like to see your son." The Irish accent entered his ears but he hardly registered what was said. He just held out his arms and the baby, his son, was placed within them.

"Very special baby you have there. Levitating things around the place already, we could hardly believe our eyes down in the nursery. Reckon we've never seen anything like it." She smiled and scurried out of the room.

He looked down at the writhing bundle in his arms. He had his mothers hair the poor thing. Curly and brown. His eyes were blue, like most newborn babies. His features, although way too early to tell because babies changed so much looked much like his own. He placed a gentle kiss on his sons forehead, scared he may break him. So small and so delicate, how did he create this. He didn't deserve something this precious.

He took two steps and was back to Hermione's bedside. This should have been a joyous occasion instead it was terribly bitter-sweet. Like swallowing a sugar cube and having it stuck in his throat. "Here is your mum." He tilted the baby slightly so he could see the woman on the bed. He felt stupid, it was not like the child knew what he was on about at all.

"Hermione, here he is." He looked up to the ceiling as if she would materialise in a ghostly form above them. He took a deep breath. He laid the baby upon Hermione's chest. She at least deserved to hold her son just once...Dead or alive.

A/N: Please don't kill me... Please! I cannot believe the amount of you that got the song reference in my last chapter. 1000 points to Slytherin for all of you.

One more chapter after this and then an epilogue. Please stick around...Even if this story never went they way you had hoped.

aliasmel1


	21. Chapter 21

Severus watched as his tiny baby son lay upon his dead mother. It would have been the sweetest thing in his life to see, his wife holding her newborn son for the first time. Instead, this occasion was heart crushing. He stood by the bed, his hands hovering over his son should he wiggle and end up precariously teetering towards the edge.

Deep down, he thought perhaps, as stupid as it sounded, that the baby would bring her back to life by some divine force. He felt stupid for thinking it. He felt cheated because it never happened. He felt enraged because she was taken from him. He knew you could not revive the dead. That thing was certain yet he let himself believe he had the answer to his dilemma and heartbreak.

After a good half an hour a knock on the door roused him. Without even waiting to be asked in the source of the knocking entered the room. He let a breath of relief escape him; It was only Minerva. He was not sure he could handle it being anyone else.

"The doctor wishes to speak to you outside. I will watch over him if you like." She gestured towards the child. It was a statement rather than a question because he never got a chance to answer. She pushed him out-of-the-way and towards the door. In two steps he reached the door, throwing back another look at his son and the woman watching over him. A deep breath was taken as he readied himself. Talking to people was the last thing on his mind. Stepping out into the corridor the blonde doctor was waiting for him.

"Yes?" Severus snapped. Cold and short, he didn't want to bloody well talk. He wanted to go back to his chambers, pour himself a fire whiskey. Actually, who was he kidding. He would just drink straight from the bottle and forget about the world for just a little while.

"I've just been going through some files and your wife's magic had been drained months ago."

"Yes." He was short and to the point.

"Well. If the baby had drained all her magic, taken it all... It would explain a lot."

Severus raised a brow. "But she still had a little magic left. He did not take it all. She could dismally levitate something at least a centimetre. "

"But what if he did. What if the tiny bit she had, that she showed, wasn't hers at all. Merely the tiny bit of magic her body was pulling from your son."

"Plausible. But that is hardly going to bring her back." He growled in frustration.

"No it wont. I'm sorry. I just thought you might like an explanation. Anyway, when he was born all the magic was pulled from her body. She may have been Muggle born but she was still a witch, still had the DNA of one."

His face dropped. It was so damn obvious now wasn't it. If only someone...Anyone had picked up on it she would be here right now.

"And when you pull magic from a witch they..."

"Die," Severus finished off the sentence in a whisper. He knew this all too well, having seen Voldemort try to pull magic from others for his own personal gain.

"Exactly."  
Minerva cast her eye over the tiny baby resting on his mother chest and smiled. He was so tiny, so perfect and everything Severus deserved. She knew the child would have a wonderful upbringing with Severus and could not have chosen a more deserving man for such a blessing.

Then she looked to Hermione. Tears welled in her eyes and she knew she had died in vain. If it wasn't for the damn Ministry and those quill pushing idiots, she would still be alive. Oh no, they had to introduce a stupid law that benefited no-one at all. She had been against it but who would listen to her. Not those blithering idiots.

"You poor thing." Minvera shook her head at Hermione. "Died at the hands of the Ministry." If it wasn't for their law...Their threats to outcast her into muggle society and their push for her to bear a child, she would be alive and well living a life a young girl should. The girl had survived for years tagging along with Harry Potter, getting into the most dangerous situations and she succumbs to death during child birth. The world was so unfair.

Severus walked back into the room, watching the woman hovering over his Son and departed wife. He was trying to be strong. He was trying to hold back the steady flow of tears that wanted to spill forth but he held himself together. He had shown enough emotion for one day.

Joining Minerva the two stood watching the baby. Minerva turned to Severus and studied him for a while before he looked at her.  
"You can cry all you want Severus. I wont think any different of you. You need to mourn the loss of her. You loved her and she loved you. It was so clearly obvious how much you both cared for one another. It is a cruel world we live in Severus."

"I don't need to cry." He blinked hard trying to force back the tears but it only worked for a few seconds.

"Why. Why does this shit always happen to me. Am I cursed? Am I not meant to be happy in life." The rage boiled in the pit of his stomach. "I've lost everyone I ever loved..." He just shook his head. He didn't feel like talking. He looked to his son through tear filled eyes. He half expected someone to come and pluck him out of his life.

Minerva patted his back in a comforting manner before dropping her hand back by her side.  
"Let's go. I can't bear to be here any longer." He reached out his long arms and gently placed his hands around his son. With such a delicateness, as if he were handling fine bone china he began to lift him. The baby wailed in protest. He lifted him higher and the wails turned into sobs and within seconds the baby had worked himself into hysterics.

Oh god. What did he do? Did he hurt him? How did he stop the crying. He placed the baby back down onto Hermione. "Well. That went well." He was confused. Oh for fuck sake. How was he going to do this on his own.

The baby continued to cry. His tiny pearly tears began sliding down his cheeks and landing on Hermione's chest. They vanished in a shinning glittering swirl. Pearly tears? What the hell? Severus looked to Minerva who looked back at him with equal surprise.

"I sired a damn phoenix," he mumbled as he watched the baby continue to drip the pearly tears on his mother.

"Is that...Is that?!" Minerva could not even get the words out of her mouth. Instead she could only grunt and point at Hermione. Her chest began to ever so slightly rise and fall. The colour returned to her cheeks and her eyes moved beneath her eyelids.

"I...Doctor," He mumbled as he raced out to find someone. Appearing a minute later with the blonde doctor hot on his heels.

The three stood slack jawed at the marvel before them. Her colour had almost returned, her breathing become heavier and her fingers twitching with movement followed by the flutter of eyelids.

"What. Where?". She went to sit up but felt a weight on her chest and looked down. Her child? She was so confused.

"Is that...Is."

"Our Son," Severus offered. He was crying again. And he didn't care who the hell saw him. She was alive.

Hermione gently grabbed him and rested him in the crook of her arm as she sat up. She felt a little queasy and light headed. Her mouth was dry and her head was pounding.

"Water. Please," she rasped as her request was fulfilled.

"I've got nothing to say," The doctor said in disbelief as he walked out of the room. He needed a strong beverage to come to terms with what had happened. It wasn't long and Hermione and Son were the talk of the hospital. People coming from the darkest corners to get a look at the miracle that was.

Gulping down the water with enthusiasm she looked confused. Why were they all standing around looking like they had just witnessed a miracle.

"Your Son, Hermione. A marvel," Minerva began, shaking her head in disbelief. "You died. You were dead."

"I died?" A puzzled look crossed her face as she stroked her sons cheek.

Severus began to tell her the doctors theory, as silly as it sounded. He then recollected the story about how their son had brought her back to life. He was right. The prediction he made all those months ago when he said the baby could rival even Voldemort himself.

Severus had to pinch himself. His world had fallen apart today and then as quick as it had been demolished it had been rebuilt. He wanted to scream and dance down the half of the hospital. He was even happy enough he felt like giving every one of his students a high five and a week off from his class.

He reached out to his son and plucked him from his wife's arms. Looking down with admiration for the little child he had created. "Little Phoenix." He kissed him on his forehead.

A/N: How was that? Did I redeem myself? I will try not to kill off a main character again. :P Hope you all liked it! Just an epilogue to come!

aliasmel1


	22. Epilogue

Hermione sat with a mug of tea in one hand and a copy of Witch Weekly on her lap. Her feet tucked beneath her as she flicked absent-mindedly through the usual articles they ran that were of little interest to her at all. She stopped as she reached an article (Marriage law. Should it be re-introduced?)

She gave a derisive snort, shutting the magazine and throwing it on the coffee table in front of her. Leaning back she took a sip of tea and smiled into her cup. She thought back to when the law had been abolished; not long after she had given birth, in fact.

Severus had distanced himself from her, shying away from her touch and avoiding her like she had leprosy. After a week she cornered him and demanded to know why he was acting like a total Prat. He confessed that now the law was no longer, he was worried she was going to leave him and wanted to distance himself so the heartbreak would be minimal.

She just laughed at him. And laughed a little more. He really thought she would leave him after all they had been through? She had assured him that no, she wasn't going to leave him and she actually liked his company and loved him very much.

Her reminiscing was interrupted when she heard two male voices arguing from a distance and getting closer. Sighing she set the mug on the table. She knew who it was. Rolling her eyes she was set for the next argument that she would be presented with.

Severus walked in with a boy hot on his heels. The boy looked like a clone of Severus himself, only two feet shorter but growing by the minute. "I just caught your son snogging that Potter girl down by the lake." He shot a venomous glare at his son and then to his wife. Ginny had fallen pregnant not long after Hermione had given birth to her son, Phoenix. Ginny, highly embarrassed of the situation of falling pregnant had left Hogwarts short of her graduation.

She had been mortified that she had fallen pregnant, that she had been stupid enough to sleep with Harry without giving contraception a second thought. Eventually she got over it and gave birth to a daughter, Aralia.

Aralia and Phoenix had grown close over the years and were inseparable at the best of times. It was news to Hermione that they had delved into a more physical relationship to that of the friendship they had.

"You mean Aralia?" Hermione raised a brow.

"Yes. Her," Severus huffed. He was tolerable enough to put up with the damn girl as his sons best friend but drew the line as her as a daughter-in-law and wanted to put a stop to it. It would mean welcoming Potter into the family...Something he didn't want to do. He wouldn't lie, he was quite fond of the girl. She had almost become part of the family as it was and he was used to having her around. She was almost like a daughter to him...Not that he would admit it! And would often reffer to her as 'that Potter girl.'

"Embarrass the hell out of me next time dad!" Phoenix exclaimed, turning his back on his father.

"Well don't do stupid things and I wont."

"Oh for god sakes Severus! He is seventeen. He is going to be doing this. I am sure you can remember what you were like at that age," Hermione interjected.

"Actually. I was too busy with my studies to be bothered with the opposite sex," He said matter of factly.

"You think I need to study? I could teach every subject here AND teach the Professor's something."

"Stop being a smart ass," Severus huffed. The truth was, he probably could. He had been incredibly bright from a very young age, a little too bright. He had been kicked out of pre-school after only a week because the teachers were scared that he was magically more advanced than even they were.

He had beaten Severus in a duel at the age of thirteen. Severus assured everyone he let his son win to boost his confidence but the truth was, the little shit beat him fair and square.  
At the same age he had produced a Patronus and was an Animagus- Both Phoenix's of course.

He could brew a Wolfsbane potion by the age of fourteen and was profound in both Legilimency Occlumency and could rial his father. Severus wished he had never taught him how to do it. He was an incredibly gifted child and was top in all his classes at Hogwarts.

The doctors never could work out why he had the incredible healing power akin to that of a Phoenix. Their explanation was gene mutation and when an incredibly smart Witch and Wizard came together their DNA could produce a super off-spring. Severus had read up on it and it had happened once in his family five hundred years ago, the child was killed off at the age of five deemed too dangerous for even Wizard society.

Severus often worried that perhaps Phoenix would use his powers for his own personal gain...A little like Voldemort and he knew that no-one, not even Potter, could bring him down. He kept that quiet to himself and tried to keep him well grounded.

He remembered the day his Son was sorted into Gryffindor. He was glad for that outcome, Slytherin may have been a little too tempting and led him astray. He was also thankful for the Potter girl as much as he hated to admit it. He felt perhaps she kept him in check and would make sure he took the right path in life.

"Severus. He is going to do it if you approve of it or not. He is a teenager, they do things like this. Accept the fact he is not your little boy any more and move on. If you remember I was not much older when I was getting married and having him."

"That's different! That was unavoidable."

"Exactly. Mum is right." He smiled sweetly at his mother before walking over and giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"So now dad has given me a tongue lashing and embarrassed the hell out of me can I go back to my dorm?" He asked his mother sweetly. He always got away with murder with her. But who could blame her, he had given her the gift of life.

"Of course you can." Hermione could never say no to him even if it annoyed Severus to no end.

As the young boy sprinted from their chambers back up to the Gryffindor tower Severus yelled out after him. "Don't be stupid, boy. Think about what you do and the consequences... There are potions and spells you should use." He was not sure if his son was going to sleep with Aralia but it was possible. He couldn't be everywhere every second of the day.

"Maybe you should take some of your own advice." Hermione stood up her hands on her hips.

He raised a brow at her. "What are you on about woman?"  
It took him a few seconds before his eyes grew wide and it dawned on him.

"No, no, no. I'm not going through that again. I'm too old for that shit." Pinching the bridge of his nose Hermione wrapped her arms around his waist. "You're hardly that old. Well clearly if you were you wouldn't have gotten me pregnant again." He embraced her and kissed the top of her head.

"Que sera sera," he mumbled.

The End.

Holy shit. I cannot thank you all enough for the reviews and sticking by me through this story! I am just in awe at all the kind reviews and I am sorry if I made some of you cry a little in the last two chapters. I wanted to thank each and everyone of you for your reviews for the last chapter but it started getting up around the 30 mark and it would taken me a while.

I thank you all from the bottom of my heart and I hope you stick around and ready anything new I may publish.

I died a little inside finishing this story because I must say, it was my favourite to write!

aliasmel1


End file.
